Darkness within
by Dgreen20
Summary: Power corrupts everything. It corrupts the mind, the heart, the soul. It's human nature, to want to control what is not our, to reach well beyond our limits and just take what we want. Entire empires fell because of power lust, soon all of humanity will fall to our own greed. If you had control over reality itself, what can stop you from becoming drunk off that much power?
1. Two worlds, one adventure

Chapter one

 **Two worlds, one adventure**

(Richard Stark/Blue steel's POV)

 _Universe A_

 _Avenger tower, New York city_

 _Three years after the invasion of New York._

Amazing isn't it, standing on top of it all, feeling so alive. The view is breath taking. Air is crisp in the winter evening, sky is painted with beautiful colors as the sun deeps below the skyline. I was standing off the edge of the Avengers tower. The chilly wind blowing in my deep black hair, last rays of sunlight softly kissed my young European tan skin as I took a deep breath and smiled. My bright blue eyes shined as I looked out. I was in my regular blue jeans and Black Sabbath t-shirt. My reactor shining bright as the moon above. I love it out here, I feel like there are no boundaries that I can cross, no limits to break. Yet why do I feel so . . . empty on the inside?

"ATHENA, you with still with me?" I asked my AI friend through my earpiece with a rather low voice. ATHENA is her name, she actually named herself. Stands for 'Alternatively Testing Hyper Neural Applications'. Do not think I need to explain much else from there. Her first words were 'I am the shield to your sword' in Latin, Dad and I created her in a similar way to Ultron, only she is a hell of a lot less genocidal and a million times more loyal. Included a few 'Emotion' functions to help her simulate real emotions, huge pain in the ass there. She's is my oldest. . . hell my only friend that isn't family. People don't like it when I out smart them, like the time I accidentally made a miniature nuclear reactor in science club with only scrap metal and what I had around me at the time. Not hard when you can do what I can. Cops arrested me for I forget the reason. Bail was outrageous but should have seen the look on Tony's face when they read my charges. He looked like he couldn't be prouder to have a son like me.

"At your service sir." She replied in a godly smooth voice. "Wind speeds are just right for flight. I informed the Air force so don't be expecting to race any F-22 pilots today. Also took the liberty of putting the closest medical facilities on alert just in case things go wrong." That's good. While I like racing the jets, Tony doesn't like me doing it so much. Says he's in enough shit with the military and for me to not get into any more trouble with them.

"Fire up the Mark Seven version 2.5, let mom know that I'm going out, and tell dad I'll race him to Ray's pizza place." I ordered checking the wrist bands to be sure they were on right. I've done this about a million times. It's a trust exercise between me and ATHENA. I trust her with my life and that she'll catch me on the way down, and she trust me with her life to a extent. Her programming is so fine and compact that it fits on powerful computer chip the size of my thumb at the base of my skull. My idea so that she can run my suit, my heart, and my brain chips.

Let me explain a bit about myself. My name is Richard Levi Stark, heir to the Stark industries fortune and company. Tony is my adopted father. Before he meet me all those years ago, I was a orphan living in the streets of new York. I can't remember what it was like, I was like six I think. Tony did everything in his power to help me forget those horrid and cold times. Never meet my either of my real parents. ATHENA did a genealogy test on me a while ago. Found out I was born in some country called Latveria. Who there is my parents, I do not care anymore. Tony loves me like the son he never had, and Pepper even treats me like one of her own kids if she had any. I couldn't ask for anything more.

Right out of the get go, he hired only the best tutors he knows for me to learn and grow. He let me make my own mistakes, let me learn at my own pace, even shares ideas to help me learn. I graduated high school four years early and currently going to collage for nuclear physics and thermodynamic study. Designed several high grade military grade weapons, with Tony's help of course. Life went by well for the most part, then shit hit the fan.

Several months after he introduced the Jericho missile to the military, I developed some type of rare heart disease, I forget the name, sounded very scary and deadly, I know what much. I was given a year to live at most unless a new heart was found. All the transplants I had all failed or got corrupt by my unique system. That didn't stop Tony. He slaved over his workshop for weeks on end with no breaks. Few months later he developed an artificial heart that simulated and behaved just like a real one does. Only problem is that it required a energy source. He let me chose how I wanted to power my new heart. I chose the Arc reactor route, not my best choice but I didn't want to go back to get new pacemakers installed every three months. We built and invented side by side ever since. We both worked on the Iron man project together and pointed out flaws and errors the other missed.

Then there's the crap I can do. During the pre-op MRI, the doctors noticed something weird inside my brain. Tony did his research with some help from Thor and found out it was an Infinity stone. Powerful little shit that one is. It allows me to bend reality around me with a mere thought. With my degree of control, I am mostly limited to changing physical objects and basic cartoon like stunts if I feel like it. Now most people would love to have that kind of power at their finger tips. Me on the other hand, I rather rip this stone out of my head and throw it in a lava pit. It's a hellish curse pulled straight out of Steven King's worst nightmares. Because of where it's located, they can't remove it out without killing me.

Found out that it works on the molecular level, changing the physical properties of the target material to what every I want them to be, redesigns the material and reshapes it. I can literally turn lead into gold if I wanted to. Bad part is that it slowly tears apart my mind as I do so. Slowly drives me to the brink of insanity. Te bigger the change, the worse it hurts. Most people who I try to befriend run scared when they find out I have this power, other people try using me for their own gain. Tony tries to help me to the best of his ability. He had the best doctors/healers on this realm AND from asguard surgically inserted a series of chips into my brain to help limit the power I somewhat control. That is where ATHENA comes in, she regulates the chips and insures I always remain in control; or at the very least lets me know when my control begin to slip. If I lose control, well long story simplified extremely, I made a lot of things go boom and nearly turned the state Rhode Island into a happy volcano fun land.

Now several years later, I am ready to test out my modifications to the Mark seven suit, same type that helped save New York. Tony lets me tinker with a suit's schematics once he deems them outdated. I tend to improve them in ways Tony never knew. Let's take my newest suit for example. I managed to improve the laser systems in the gauntlets then added deplorable anti-personal and armor mines in the legs. They're prototype mines of my own personal design for the military, about the size of your pinkie's nail, and the suit can hold tons of the little buggers. If I got it right, then I got a possible fly-by weapon to use during another invasion, like a carpet bomb only I make sure at lest 98% of all the mines would blow up in every strike. Other two percent I can remotely disarm when the battle is over. Got to make the hippies happy. Ripped out the leg missiles to make room for the mines, installed a portable shield generator that works similar to the tesseract's energy barrier, and modified the repulsors to output higher damage based on the charge. Change the color scheme to cobalt blue and steel grey. Two of my favorite colors. Thinking of naming my suits after the mark thirty armor, Blue steel. I like that suit. Intergrated a few of it's systems into my suit design; like the trapezoid style reactor and the energy redirection from electrical based situations. Examples: getting struck by lightning (pissed off Thor again), taking out enemy energy cores, getting knocked into power lines, knocked into power stations, ect. . .

Tony's up to Mark 46 I think, I'm still at my mark Seven suit, version five because I go over the suit numerous times to be sure there is nothing more I can improve to that particular model. This one I am preparing for heavy combat. Better to be prepared and ready then to be caught with my pants down again. Mark one was more suited for a first suit, to get me use to the Iron man systems and how they work. Mark two was more used for a incogido suit, like Tony's mark V. Modeled it to form as a backpack, yet unfold around me to kick ass. Mark three was a more serious attempt at a main suit design. Mark four was mostly for stealth, yet required too much damn power to fuel the camo modules. Mark five was modeled for space combat and flight. Mark six went something along the lines of a speed suit. Something to cure my need for speed. Got that puppy up to supersonic speeds with ease. Clocked it at over two thousand miles per hour. Each one is up to date with the latest in Stark technology in their respective fields.

Though with everything I got, I still feel empty inside most of the time. I got everything anyone could ever want or ask for. Money, fame, a smart computer program, all the time in the world to do as I please. Going to collage for multiple areas of the scientific community, mainly nuclear science and weapons development, just like Grandpa and Dad. Yet I would give it all up just to have just one honest to goodness friend. I mean, who in their right mind would want to be friends with me? I got the power of a god yet no idea where to even begin to control it. I got enough money to buy anything I could ever want; Goverment crap included, yet no friends to share it with. Sure I got ATHENA, but she is a computer program stuck with me till the day I die. Fame and fortune is worthless without having friends to share them with. A simple friend is something money can't buy, well it can but not a good or honest one.

"Jarvis has informed me that Tony tells you 'Loser buys while winner chooses'. His current position is unknown." She informed. I took a deep breath as I held my arm out and looked over the edge. Here goes nothing. Time for ATHENA's favorite game of catch.

"Alright dad, game on." I whispered to myself. "Athena, deploy the pod." I ordered as I willingly jumped off the edge of the building. I kept my arms and legs as spread out as I can to slow myself down. The faint shattering of a window let me know that my suit was under way. I looked to my left to see the red laser grids trying to find my bracelets as the ground starting getting a little closer. It glowed red as a metallic clank filled my ears. I looked right to see the suit already forming around me as the cement of the sidewalk below came into view. I felt the cold metallic armor segment wrapped itself around my body. Helmet formed right on cue as I passed a flock of birds. My head up display showed everything I could ever want. Thruster usage, Arc reactor power levels, 3D map of route ahead with directions to boot, altitude, speed, and my personal favorite, ATHENA's voice bar. I threw my hands forward and activated the front and rear thrusters. I shot through the air at speeds to make Quicksilver green with envy.

"Flight stabilizers working at 97% efficiency, assembly time shows that your model is 1.23% more efficient then the older model, power consumption is showing a 1.35% decrease from the older model as well. Weapon systems are online and ready for deployment, distance left till you went on he front page of tomorrow's newspaper is well below the acceptable levels on my part." ATHENA informed as we flew past a skyscraper, nearly clipping it. Her line moved with every word she spoke. My own personal preference there. It's to help me get familiar with an artificial intelligence that has emotions a bit. Word of the wise, never make her mad. Enough said there, I'm not going into detail.

"You're alright Athena, it is just a test run. That's why we're practicing." I praised. "Also, have someone repair that window, or have them make it slide out when we're ready to deploy."

"Noted, also you have a phone call from Ms. Potts." She informed as a skype style calling feature popped on my HUD. "Already answering it."

"Richard, tell me that wasn't you that fell from the building and took off?" Pepper asked sounding frightened.

"Okay, it wasn't me."

"It was you wasn't it?"

"Yep, testing out the new model I outfitted and modified. She handles like a dream."

"You know you need to warn me or your father before doing something that reckless and dangerous."

"I did, currently racing dad to Ray's pizza place, loser buys."

"Why am I not surprised. Alright Richard, just don't get into any more trouble. Their still trying to repair sixth street after you destroyed it."

"Gotcha, love you mom. I'll be careful and not blow anything up this time." I replied hanging up on her. I love Pepper in all, but I can only handle so much of her paranoia. Tony falls from buildings all the time and Jarvis catches him, I trust ATHENA enough to not let me go splat.

"I see the target zone. Deploy air breaks." I ordered coming to a quick stop and slamming on the ground hard. Everything was normal, nothing broken, and Dad isn't anywhere in sight. Red plastic roof over the front entrance to a brick building with the restaurant's name on the side. I smiled as I picked myself up. "A; I think we won, let me out." I declared as the armor unwrapped and let me out. "I'm thinking a nice meat lovers pizza would be good. Yeah with extra cheese and maybe some bacon cooked into the crust." I said to myself as I open the door to see Tony in a corner booth with his feet up on the table, in his mark 45 armor, helmet off and eating a pepperoni pizza slice. He saw me walk in and smiled.

"Oh, hey there slowpoke. I was wondering when you'd arrive." He said finishing his last bite and walked to me. "Figured you got caught up in traffic. Nice suit, I like the color scheme Could use a bit better trim job. Grey suits you more." He smiled as he patted my back and handed me the bill. "Saved you a few slices, didn't think you'd mind stuffed crust. I'll see you back at the tower. Be home by ten at the latest." With that he put his helmet on and took off for the tower. Son of a bitch, just when I thought I had one up on the old man, he turns out to be three steps ahead of me. How he manages to do so I'll never know. I sighed as I looked at the damage. We're both filthy rich so it's more of a game for bragging rights and ego mostly, with him winning all the time. Guess I need to step up my game if I ever want to stand a chance against him.

"Well played dad. Well played."

* * *

 _Hours later_

Empty, why do I still feel so empty inside. I was coasting on an air current over New York, watching the city light up below. I smiled as I slowed down a bit more and looked up, cloudy night again. Not a star in the sky, barely even the moon. One bad part about being in New York. You can only see the stars on good nights. Rest of the time it's just clouds and pollution. I let out a sigh as I slowly coasted a right turn. I love the stars, they're like this beautiful force of nature. Taunting me to push forward to try and reach them. They're truly amazing, thousand years ago humans looked up at the stars for guidance and wisdom, thousand years later we look toward the stars for our never ending pursuit for knowledge and often just to slow down.

Lot has changed over human history yet some things still remain the same. We still look to unknown forces for guidance and answers, we still find better ways to kill each other, we still require the same basic needs, and we still have a lot to learn. No matter how advanced we get, no matter how far we believe we come. There will always be more to learn, more to explore, more to ponder. There will always be questions out there needing answers, always going to be problems to solve, always going to be something new popping up that we know nothing about.

People could go mad just thinking about it all, what it all means. Why are we here? Why is the universe full of so many questions? How did it all begin? How will it end? Just so many questions that keep me up at night. But then there is the biggest one of all, one no one thinks about. Are we suppose to be here? Are we suppose to exist in this universe? Are we suppose to be as advanced as we are now? Were we the byproduct of some freak alien experiment, millions of years of evolution, or made by some all knowing force for what ever reason. That is one of the few questions religion never answers. Why did God create the earth in the first place? Why did he/she/they even create humanity at all? Why are we such a destructive species? Why would they give me such a terrible curse? Why me of all people?! There are billions of other people more worthy of such great power so why me? Just . . .why to everything?

"You alright Richard?" ATHENA asked. "Your speed dropped by 2.98% and we're off course from the regular flight pattern to the tower. Something bothering you?"

"I'm fine, just enjoying the scenic route home." I replied as I flew over times square. "A; do you ever feel like there's something missing from your life? Like there is this, black hole inside of you that needs to be filled. Yet nothing in life is enough?"

"I'm sorry sir; I can't say I understand your question. I am only programmed to have the four base emotions. Joy, sadness, fear, and anger. Please explain what you mean." She said.

"Oh right, sorry. Keep forgetting you're a computer program. Remind me to add a expand your human interaction functions when we get home." I said looking down at times square. Zooming in on a couple of friends taking pictures and just over all having fun. I took a deep breath and continued my flight. I love being in the air. It's just pure freedom. I feel like are no limits I can't break, nothing holding me down, nothing keeping me from doing what I love. Like nothing matters but me and the soft rumble of my thrusters. Well and ATHENA as well, I don't know where I'd be without her at my side. Probably splattered all over the side walk in front of the building.

"It's alright sir, that is something very easy to forget given your unique experiences." She replied. She was talking about my Infinity stone and I know it. I closed my eyes and listened to the people below. All the different voices and noises mixing together, I smiled as I listened to the joyous laughter of the people below. "May I suggest you take some zen meditation classes. Good for your body and mind."

"Sure A, I'll consider it." I replied shooting straight up. I need to get over this pollution, I need to see the night sky. Only thing keeping me sane right now. The past few months have been hellish. First there was the supreme court trial at the beginning of the year to decide if I should even live or not. In their words, and I quote 'Richard Stark is a threat to, not only national security, but global security and bla bla bla'. I was lucky Banner took my side when he did. Very few people want to willingly piss him off, even less survive to tell the tale when the other guy comes out. After that was a 'peaceful' dinner in North Korea with their leader, forget the guy's name. It was anything but peaceful. Went more along the lines of him trying to talk me into building him a few high grade missiles to 'improve his national defense'. I stopped eating the chicken there and politely left after paying for the meal. I didn't trust my mouth at the time, and didn't want to start world war three over some very harsh words. After that was a failure of a field-test of a direct energy anti-armor weapon for the military. Long story short, it worked but the recoil was a whole lot worse then anyone expected, and the person firing it dislocated their arm and broke their shoulder. I could barely fire it with my suit on without straining the servos, that says enough right there. Safe to say I went back to the drawing board for that one. Need to find a way to stabilize the recoil without sacrificing too much power. Then there was the countless set backs with the mines. Mainly getting the coordination down for the detonation sequence. The either detonated too early, too late, or not all of the did. Nearly lost my hair trying to figure that mess out. I just need some alone time right now. While Tony dislikes me involvment when it comes to creating weaponry for the military, he still supports my choices; but warned me to keep a close eye on who gets my weaponry, where it's being shipped to, and what it is being used for. Also where ATHENA cones in. Hacking government systems for everyone I sell to, to be sure they are using the weaponry appropriately, and not to blow everything to hell.

Soaring above the New York skyline is the best stress reliever I know right now. I broke though the pollution cloud and shot up to cruising height for the big jets. I smiled as I looked up at the stars above; shining so bright, so tempting to reach up and grab them. With my curse I know I can do it, but I don't even want to think of what would happen afterwords. The moon laid high in the sky, shimmered as I leveled out and stabilized. I took a deep breath and slowed myself down once again. I brushed my hand over the cotton clouds as it flowed though my fingers.

"Sir, Unknown energy fluctuation detected." ATHENA informed. I quickly snapped back to reality just in time to see what ATHENA was talking about. Ripping though the very fabric of space-time was a swirling purple portal. I instantly hit the air breaks to slow down. Unfortunately I was a bit too late and flew straight into it.

First thing I noticed was the sudden change in background. What use to be a star filled night time sky is now the colorful sunrise sky, streaks of smoke filled the sky as the familiar sound of plasma fire filled the air as much as the smell of burning metal did. Below me was miles of ruined rice crops with several pink MECH units running down below. The MECH in question looked a lot like a rabbit had a drunken one night stand with a walking tank that ended with a kid; that has cannons for arms and looked like it skipped leg day at the gym. Did I forget the thusters on the back? THE MECHS had pilots in them, from the looks of it they were a bunch of children. Okay, that is weird. Who would be despite enough to put children inside of MECH units? And the hell are they running toward?

I looked up and nearly stained my armor at what they were running toward, and I was flying toward. It looked a lot like a Halo Scarab on steroids, only add dozens of anti-air missle launchers, double the size, double the legs, add anti-air turrets and loads more armor plating. One of the legs was damaged but not destroyed. This was going to be a tough fight. It's face cannon let loose a large stream of energy as it incinerated a few of the slower rabbit MECHS. Okay I picked a side in this fight, time to blow shit up.

"Prepare weapons systems. We're taking that thing out. Get the repulsors online first and foremost." I ordered diving down to get some more speed. I shot past a few of the charging MECH units and straight toward the beast of a machine. It took notice of me and began firing it's anti-air guns at me. I barrel-rolled right to avoid the spray of gunfire as the fragmentation rounds exploded all around me. I raised my left hand and sent a repulsor blast straight at the knee joint. The blast impacted the joint taking out a anti-air cannon, but still stood strong. I flew in between it's legs and shot out at blinding speeds.

"ATHENA, find me a weak spot. Anything I can exploit." I ordered bolting past the head bit and sent a repulsor to try to get it's attention. Those MECHS must know how to take it down. If I can distract it, they'll have a chance to take it out. ATHENA got to work on analyzing the massive mechanical wonder as it focused fire once more on the much more agile rabbit MECHS.

"Scan complete. Highlighting weak points on the HUD now." ATHENA informed as the joint areas popped up red. Figures, weakest point in ANY machine or armor suit is the joints. Biggest pain to armor without sacrificing too much mobility. I use interlocking armor plates for most of my armor. Saves on mobility without leaving any part of my body vulnerable. This beast of a machine doesn't seem to have that luxury.

I zipped past it's head, firing my repulsors as I passed. I took a quick glance down to see how the rabbit MECHS were doing. One was dodging the turret fire like it was nothing, weaving inbetween the legs while taking potshots at the joints. I rolled left just in time to avoid the missile launcher. Unfortunately it launched at least a dozen missiles after me.

"Sir, we've been locked on. Missile identification: Modified version of the RIM-116 Rolling Air frame Missiles." ATHENA warned. Damn it, I seriously hate going up against these things. Pain in my ass to avoid when I forget to replenish the flares. . . . and I forgot to refill the flares again. In my defense; this is a prototype, not the final version. Guess I got so caught up in work that I forgot to refill them. Way I see it, I got three options.

1, shoot them out of the air. Tempting but no

2, out race them. I can do that easy.

3, make the best out of this situation and use the machine's missiles against it. Crazy, stupid, and has me written all over it.

"Increase power to thrusters. We're doing something rather dangerous and stupid." I ordered doing a barrel roll left to evade the missiles trajectory path. As expected, the missiles followed me and banked with me. I smirked as I flattened myself and shot forward. I'll agree that this is not my best laid out plan, but it is the best I can come up with on the spot. My HUD showed a map marking the best possible flight path I can take for this plan to work. I quickly banked right hard. I kept up with the turn until I was aiming directly at the giant MECH. I kept a close eye on the missiles as they slowly begun gaining on my tail. Damn those suckers are fast, but not as smart. ATHENA diverted the necessary power to the thusters as I shot forward in a sonic boom, directly toward the Machine's damaged leg. Missiles still on my tail. I closed my eyes as I narrowly passed by the MECHs leg, clipping my foot on the advanced armor plating. I was thrown off my flight path with a ear damming explosion going off behind me. The force of the blast sent me spiraling down to the ground.

"ATHENA, damage report." I ordered forcing myself to get up. Pain shot though my chest, few bruises easy. My HUD went fuzzy for a few seconds as it re-calibrated itself. I could barely make out one of the MECH pilots walking up to me in their suit. Strange, she looks so young. Easily my age, maybe even younger. Chocolate rich hair, same color eyes, weird headset on with spiked tips, even weirder was the four pink triangles on her cheeks. Her suit, as far as I can see, was blue and skin tight. Can not see much else past that. Her facial expression told me everything. She was torn between being impressed and pissed. If I'm to be honest, she looked kind of cute.

"Who are you?" She asked with a rather obvious young Korean female voice. I used the barrel of her MECH's gun as something to help me get up, shaking my head and trying to think straight. ATHENA chose the right time to return the damage report . . . nothing major. Just some minor scuffs and dents. I'll fix them when I get home.

"Just call me Stark for now." I replied though my suit's speakers, looking back at the Scarab thing. One leg was destroyed as it was now a nub of wire and metal. Unlike in the Halo games, this one kept going after it's leg was blown off. Why can't anything be easy. "We'll get to proper introductions later. I got a walking pile of scrap to blow up." I replied shooting back up into the air.

"Sir, may I suggest you try to make friends with Miss Song. Her record indicated that she might make a good ally or even . . ." ATHENA tried suggesting as I barrel rolled right to avoid a turret and sent a repulsor blast at it.

"A, what have I told you about hacking into government systems, without my permission." I scolded sending another repulsor blast at a new turret. Two down, ten dozen to go. I banked left and activated the suit's wrist lasers. It popped up as I flew along side the MECH's leg and three red lines shot out, burning through the many turrets of the MECH. The laser did nothing to the outer shell. If anything I seem to have pissed it off even more.

"Sir, may I suggest you . . ." ATHENA tried to explain but was cut off by a missile smacking into my gut. I groaned in pain as I shot down toward the ground, digging another trench as I done so, knocking me beside a destroyed rabbit MECH thing. The pilot was pretty noticeably dead, if glass shards in his pale head were any indication. I picked myself up as I took another look at the mech, the back armor was completely destroyed. With a glowing reactor core exposed for all to see. Bigger then my ARC reactor yet it looked so much more powerful. Wonder what could be powering it. Cold fusion? Nuclear? Anti-matter? What could be making it tick?

"A, what is the energy output on that reactor." I asked as gunfire filled the air around me.

"The core is damaged and could reach unstable levels within the next few minutes. I can not get a confirmed reading on it. I suggest you get to safety before it goes off." " She informed as I got closer to where I was staring directly at the reactor, to where I could touch it if I pleased.

"Let's see if we can reuse this power." I asked myself as I used both hands to grab a hold of the dying core. I felt a extreme jolt of energy as the core's power flowed though the outer shell of my suit. My HUD glowed brighter with each passing second. So much power in that little thing, so much energy. I cried out in pain as I felt the bolts of energy climb into my heart and reactor. I quickly dropped the core as it died off and fell with a loud clunk. Bolts of electricity flowed all around me and around my finger tips.

"Power up two thousand percent and climbing fast. ARC reactor reaching critical mass. I suggest you discharge as much as you can within the next few seconds." ATHENA warned as I turned to the MECH.

"Direct . . . all power. . . to unibeam." I ordered forcing myself to speak. This much energy flowing though my veins, it is a pain unlike anything I've ever faced. Only thing that can come close is being hit by lightning, multiplying it by ten, then getting smacked around by the Hulk. I can feel every bolt sparking off my body.

"Sir, that much energy going through your main reactor has a 95.36. . ."

"Never tell me the odds. Just do it!" I ordered powering up my unibeam. The giant MECH in front of me decided to aim it's main cannon at me, swirls of red and green converged at the central point of the massive cannon. I laughed hysterically as I forced myself to keep the main reactor aimed right at it.

"Unibeam charged beyond the maximum limit. Discharge when ready." ATHENA informed as the MECH in front of me let loose it's cannon. I screamed at the top of my lungs as I let loose one of my own. Blinding stream of pure light erupted from my trapezoid chest piece and hit the MECH's beam dead on, and absorbed it's beam into mine. The MECH was engulfed in the blinding light as I let loose every ounce of energy ATHENA could scrap up. A ungodly screeching sound echoed though out the air as my beam cut though and destroyed the massive machine in front of me.

Once my beam died down I fell to the ground in a exhausted heap. The monstrous MECH was effectively destroyed as it was pretty much a pile of scrap at this point. The rabbit MECHS ran from the falling legs as they smashed into the ground in a mangled pile of molten metal and exposed wire.

"Sir, that blast depleted your main battery. We are now running on emergency back-up power." ATHENA warned as my vision began to grow fuzzy and dim.

"Call . . . call dad." I ordered as I felt myself slipping. The pilot jumped out of her MECH and ran toward me. Strange, she looks a lot like the one I meet earlier. Her jumpsuit hugged her curves just perfectly, weird maniacal rabbit logo on the center of her chest. I stiffed a chuckle as my eyes forced themselves to close. All I heard before passing out was ATHENA saying one sentence. One sentence that made my blood run cold and full of dread. I'm in a lot of trouble.

"Sir I can not get in contact with master Stark or with any of the other Avengers, we're on our own."

* * *

 **All aboard the Overwatch hype train *Chu chu!*. New story being posted in place of 'Gods don't bleed'. I reviewed how it was going and didn't like it at all. Richard was just too overpowered in the Percy Jackson universe. Only Gods could compete with him there. So this is the alternitive I came up with. Now for a giant omnic that attacked South Korea, the wiki says nothing on how it looked. So I came up with one as a filler in the meantime. Improved Richard's back story a bit, made it more believable and realistic compared to the last one. Improved some typos from the first few pages. Aside from that, the first three pages are a copy paste from my last story. Why waste a decent backstory and scene when I can recycle it. Anyway, here is my new story. Darkness within. I will be diving into Richard's insanity a lot more in this one. No spoilers on how, just note it will be funny and random. Also added a slight hint on who Richard's true father could be.  
**

 **I'll tell you all right now that updates will be random. So please don't expect it to be a every day thing. I'll update this when I can, got two others to update and keep flowing as well. Got big plans for this. They require me to do a bit more research, to prevent the hardcore fans from chewing my head off. Beta reads are welcome if one wants to beta this. Anyway, here is your new story; enjoy.**

 **~Dgreen20**


	2. Strange new world

Chapter 2

 **Strange new world**

( _Tony Stark/ Iron Man's POV)_

 _Avengers facility, North America_

"Increase range distance to cover the entire planet. We need to find him." I ordered FRIDAY as I ran my hair though my hair. It's been two days and not a single peep from Richard or ATHENA. I am well past worried and am now paranoid. I was in the computer labs at the Avengers facility, FRIDAY was preforming low level gamma signature sweeps across the entire planet. ATHENA won't respond, hell I can't even reach her locator function. Little backdoor command I installed in her should Richard go missing, like in situations like now. This means two things. Either she is deactivated (Dead in other words) or not in this realm. Neither are good for anyone.

"I've already scanned the planet a hundred billion times in the past 48 hours, using every gamma station and tracking satellite in the world. Nothing even remotely similar to Richard's Infinity stone signature anywhere." FRIDAY informed. This is bad, extremely bad. Richard is already in enough shit with the UN as is, and they put him on a excruciatingly short leash. If they hear he's missing and nothing on earth can find him. No Tony, don't think like that. Focus on finding Richard, worry about the political consequences later. "Last known location from ATHENA's tracking software places them around time's square, then nothing two nanoseconds later."

"Richard, where the hell could you be." I asked myself pulling on my hair. If HYDRA or worse gets their hands on Richard, I don't think even the Avengers could stop them. No one on this planet could. I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Okay, let's think hypothetically for a minute. What would the best case scenario be for him? Best case. He found a wormhole to another universe and lives happily there till I find him. Worst case, he's in the hands of HYDRA being brainwashed to be used as a weapon of mass destruction. Not helping Tony, not helping at all."

"It's three in the morning Stark. What could you possibly still be up for?" Natasha asked sleepily walking into the lab, kind of half paying attention to everything. Dressed in a simple black nightgown, hair kind of everywhere, showing that she literally just woke up. Guess she hasn't had her morning coffee yet.

"Richard's missing. I need to find him before anyone important finds out." I replied hoping she is too tired to care right now. Probably got my hopes too high on that one, Natasha is extremely difficult to trick and knows more then she lets on.

"Okay, I'm going back to bed then. Obviously nothing majorly important." She replied half asleep shuffling out the door. Okay I know exactly how this will end. She'll come back to her senses in five . . . four . . . three . . . "WHAT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs running back into the room, now wide awake and nearly busted down the door. Wow that took less time then I thought. Probably woke everyone up but hey, she's alert and moving now. "What do you mean he's missing?!"

"I mean I have no idea where he's at, FRIDAY can't find him anywhere. Can't get a lock on ATHENA, and his chip's signals went dead two days ago." I replied.

"Tony, do you have any idea what is going to happen if the UN finds out he's missing?" She asked running her hands though her hair in frustration. "I can't even begin to imagine the amount of shit we'll be in after this. We're already in really deep trouble for Ultron. If they found out that we lost the most powerful and mentally unstable child on the planet. We'll be done for. Worse then losing Banner or Thor, maybe even worse then losing the Tesseract."

"Forget the UN. I'm a lot more worried about HYDRA splinter cells at the moment." I replied as FRIDAY finished scanning the globe again.

"Sir, I've just received a automated video file sent to me by ATHENA. You're not going to like what's on it." She replied. Oh thank you FRIDAY. I forgot I set a security command in ATHENA. Basically means that before she loses contact with me or the Avengers, she sends a video file of the last minute leading up to their disappearance. Wonder what took her so long?

"Play the video." I ordered as Natasha rolled up a one of the computer chairs. FRIDAY's screen changed completely. Showed Richard's HUD, his reactor energy levels way below depleted, machine in front of him was pretty much a pile of scrap metal and molten slag. He collapsed to the ground as some weird pink rabbit MECH thing raced toward him. His heart rate was climbing though the roof, adrenaline levels beyond normal,

" _Call . . . call dad._ " He ordered as the rabbit Mech's back opened, running out of it was some girl Richard's age in a skin tight blue under suit and pink triangles on her cheeks.

" _Sir, I can not reach Master Stark or any of the Avengers, we're on our own._ " ATHENA replied as the MECH pilot rushed over and slid across the rice patch to pick up the suit. " _Miss Song, master Stark has slipped unconscious and required light medical attention. Is there a safe place for him to rest._

" _How do you know my name? Are you an Omnic?_ " She answered with a obvious Korean accent. Which Korea did he land in, nor or south? The answer would determine how quickly I get there and in what.

" _No ma'am. I'm a intelligence program named ATHENA._ " ATHENA replied once again. " _I'll say once more. Master Stark has nearly drained his suit's main battery and is barely running on his personal reactor, we require somewhere to rest. Do you have such a place?_ "

"What the hell did he land himself into this time?" I pondered as the MECH pilot closed her eyes and looked over at her MECH.

" _MEKA, stop streaming and recording audio. Sorry guys, going to have to get this thing to an old friend. Come back same time next week maybe for another stream. out._ " She ordered, a beep from the MECH let us know it responded.

"Wait, is she broadcasting a military operation over the internet? That is a breach is so many security protocols, would make my job all the easier if I ever had to face her." Natasha said looking back at the screen. I couldn't help but nod at that. Would make it a whole lot easier for FRIDAY to hack into her suit's systems and take over. Why hasn't ATHENA done so yet? I know that AI can hack the pentagon given some time. That machine doesn't seem to ave anywhere close to the security firewalls the pentagon has.

" _I know a place, not entirely legal but you should be safe there._ " She replied once again. " _MEKA, Call Winston. We're going to take a small trip to Watchpoint; Gibraltar._ " With that, the video stopped and froze right there.

"Where did that broadcast from?" I asked FRIDAY looking back at Natasha. She seemed to be deep in thought as she focused on the MECH unit. I'll admit it looks alright, though the thusters on the back seem excessive. Can that thing even get off the ground for very long? I'd give it ten maybe eleven seconds max, if that.

"Unknown origin Sir. But the surrounding area matches multiple rice farms in the South Korean region. There is a Miss Song on the Korean citizen data banks but nothing remotely military related." FRIDAY replied pulling up dozens of files on the mystery MECH pilot. "She is a world renown Star craft champion, a professional gamer in South Korean. Going to star in a movie called 'Hero of my storm'. . ."

"Sounds like the name to either a A rated cheesy action romance, or a low funded B rated porno." I answered with a small smirk. Got to keep moral up some how, even with crappy jokes. "Nat, any ideas on what to do? It's our only lead as to where he went."

"I've read somewhere that South Korea was working on a drone defense system. Didn't think much of it at the time, we had Ultron to deal with on top of everything. It was still in the Alpha testing phase, so nothing major could have come from it. Might be in Beta right now, worth a look." She answered looking back at me. "Weird thing is, that MEKA looks an awful lot like what they were building."

"That has a pilot. A young child no less. What situation would be dire enough that someone would put a child behind the wheel of a mobile death machine?" I asked scratching my head a bit.

"I don't know. Why don't we ask the man who gave his son in a several hundred million dollar, fully loaded, hyper advanced suit of battle armor and told him to be home by ten." She countered looking back at me with the deadliest poker-face anyone has ever seen.

"First off; He made that suit himself, I just funded it and showed him how. Second, I wanted to give him a little more freedom. Kid can't stay cooped up in the Avenger tower all day. I know I'd go crazy staying there alone for five minutes." I replied looking back at the frozen video. "Back to the problem at hand. Do you think he could be there?"

"Best lead we got. But we'll have to be casual about it. We do this wrong, we're looking at massive political coincidences for losing him. Disbandment or even imprisonment is a huge possibility. Losing Richard is on par with losing a ninety mega-ton nuclear warhead in the UN's eyes." She replied swerving her chair closer. "My suggestion: You go there, seem a little interested in funding the drone defense program. Maybe even give them a few pointers to throw them off our scent. I'll sneak away and check their records. We find nothing, we'll figure something else out from there." As much as I'd hate to agree to that plan, it does make the most sense. Mine was to go in guns a blazing and find out the easy way. Her way will draw less attention to us in the long run now that I think of it. Drone defense? I think I can keep them distracted long enough for her to do her spy stuff. Maybe see how their drones tick, because that MECH looks formidable enough for me to be wery. Better to be safe then sorry in the end. Encase we're faced with another Ultron like incident.

"I'll make a few calls. We won't have long till someone finds out Richard's missing. Harvard would most likely notice their top graduate being gone for more then a month. I'd rather not have to face the entire world without a damn good reason." I said getting up from my chair and headed to the door.

"Stark." Nat called out. I looked back to see the desperation in her eyes. "If we don't find him first, but HYRDA does and brainwashed him like with Bucky. What will we do then?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." I replied dryly heading out the door. That much raw power in the hands of something like that, we'd stand a better chance going up against Ultron again but with a plastic fork to share between us. I'd rather not kill my own son, I'll do anything to see he's safe and protected. If HYDRA got to him and does what I think they'll do, they'd better be praying the others get them first. Because I won't be anywhere as merciful as them. . . and his real father would be even worse then I ever could. I almost pity the poor soul who feels his wrath. When that man gets pissed off at someone, there will be hell to pay. That would be one Doom we'd rather avoid at all possible costs. "Richard what the hell happened to you."

* * *

 _(Richard Stark/ Blue steel's POV)_

 _Universe B_

 _Watchpoint: Gibraltar  
_

 _Two weeks before the Overwatch Recall_

Pain, right now I feel nothing but pain. Every nerve feels like they were fried, every bone broken and shattered. Even my heart and reactor hurt, I'm not even sure how that's even physically possible with me. Yet some how I felt somewhat comfortable, like my body was lying on a cloud and wrapped in a silk blanket. Why the hell do I feel miserable yet comfortable at the time? Last I checked those two statements contradict each other. I groaned in pain as I forced my eyes to open. I noticed two things right out of the gate.

A: I am not in suit, someone or something had to pry it off. Unless ATHENA unwrapped it off me, in which case I need to seriously upgrade her safety protocols.

B: I am very much obviously in a hospital. Or at least a medical wing to a building. The white walls and pictures of my brain were kind of obvious. How do I know it's my brain? Because I can count seven little squares around different lobes, plus the infinity stone in my Medulla and Cerebellum kind of gave it away. Was a large gray blob with the words 'Low gamma ray signature' scribbled below it with an arrow aimed at it, along with 'Impossible to remove without death' and 'How in the hell did it get there'. Damn how I hate my life some times.

"Where the hell am I this time?" I asked myself as I forced myself to sit up, still holding my head in pain. Feels like someone is trying to bust my skull open from the inside. I seriously need a shot of Scotch right now. . . . screw a shot, I need the entire freaking bottle. I felt my ear real quick to see if ATHENA's com was still there, nothing. It's missing, which means I have no way to communicate with ATHENA. Great, i'm in some type of hospital without any way to talk to my AI. Quick look down at my body confirms I am still in my normal clothes. Good to know I am not in a hospital gown. Hate those things with a passion.

"Good to see you're finally awake." A female voice rang though out the room.

"Who's there? Where am I?" I asked quickly looked all around the room for anything that could be the source of the new voice. No one else in here with me. Though there are a few speakers on the room for the boring elevator music to play.

"Relax, you're safe here. You're in good hands." The same voice replied, sounding like it came from the speakers above. "My name is Athena, an artificial intelligence program designed to aid Overwatch agents in the field and around _Watchpoint: Gibraltar_." Overwatch? Okay if I remember correctly, overwatch is a term used by the military means to provide protection to others. I think, never did quiet learn every military term there is. I know the **bare** basics. ASAP and FUBAR are the only ones I know off the top of my head.

"How long was I out?" I asked forcing myself out of bed, running my hands though my greasy hair.

"Two days, four hours, thirty seven minutes, and ten seconds." This place's Athena informed. Man it is going to be confusing when I find a way to communicate with my ATHENA again. Two days, wow I really pushed myself to the edge didn't I? Well I did have trillions of volts of electricity coursing though my veins for a little while. How the hell am I not dead or a vegetable? "Don't worry. Your AI companion is perfectly fine. She's just explaining a few things to your hosts. I suggest you head upstairs as well. Don't want to leave Hana or Winston waiting."

No idea who Hana is. I think Dad had a drunken one night stand with a Hana before. Doubtful it is the same one, but if it is, then I am beyond screwed. They did not end the night on nice terms, I'm leaving it at that. Did not think tuna could be used like that, or that it could scar me enough never to eat anything tuna related again. I groaned as I made my way to the door and up the steps. Floor creaking every so slightly with each footstep. Every step felt like I was walking barefoot over a pit of legos, gradually decreasing with each step. Must have fried something when I absorbed the reactor. The walls gradually changed to a metallic grey color.

" _Master. You've grown so much since we last spoke._ " A ghostly grim voice called out from inside my head as a faint chill went down my spine. I quickly looked around and saw no one. Strange, I've heard that voice before, yet I can't pinpoint from where. Back when I was boarder line insane, and nearly destroyed Rhode Island. No, it can't be. The chips cut _him_ off from my mind. I shook my head and proceed down the hall. I can see another door frame ahead, an opening is good. I need answers.

"Hana, don't you think you're overreacting just a bit?" A rather ape like voice echoed though out the walls. Think I figured out who Winston is. Hana is more used as a female's name. Winston is used more for males. Well 90% of the time if my memory is correct.

"He fired some sort of energy beam that melted a massive rampaging Omnic in five seconds, same Omnic my MEKA group was fighting for over five hours. Not to mention absorbed it's partical beam like it was nothing." A familiar female voice replied. I assume Hana.

"Technically it took 5.657 seconds for the Unibeam to melt though the machine. All though it was greatly enhanced by the power core from one of the fallen MEKA suits. Those fission cores are rather potent for something so small." ATHENA replied in her normal tone. "The reason for the excessive amounts of weaponry is a easy one. This specific suit is designed for all out war and meant to end it as quickly as possible. Master Stark has yet to finish upgrading it to fit his desires. He wants to add a hydrolic puncher systems in the near future for CQC situations. Perhaps that will go on his Mark VIII suit when he gets around to it." I reached the doorframe as I was kind of shocked at the scene before me. A huge ass silver back gorilla in some type of shiny power armor swiveled in a tire chair as countless news headlines buzzed by the multiple display screens. Beside him was the pilot from the other day. All though she is a whole lot smaller then I imagined. The ape towered over her by good foot at least. She sat in a normal computer chair. In both the ape and pilot's hands were coffee mugs. Filled with I hope is coffee, I really need some. Head feels like I drank all of Italy's wine reserves dry. My suit was powered down on a table beside both of them. ATHENA's voice bar was on one of the computer screens, right beside a news headline for the middle east. Yet another terror group threatening the world. Why am I not surprised. Thought Dad and I cleaned that area out pretty good last time we were there, guess this one was hidding pretty good to evade both JARVIS and ATHENA. I thought for sure my CHIMERA missiles scared them into hiding. Destructive little bastards those things are.

Simple terms. Combine a devastation force of a cluster bomb, with a flammable and quick to disperse nerve gas, and the lethal properties of a incendiary missile. That is my CHIMERA missile in a nutshell. Designed to wipe out infantry and be a major psychological weapon. Once it launches, it soars over head, breaks apart into thousands of small discs. Once the disc hits the ground it send out the flammable gas. After ten seconds the disc detonates, setting the gas on fire. Recorded it to burn at over 1,150 degrees Celsius for over a minute. Flash cooks everything in the cloud in seconds, everything after that is overkill. Got that nasty bugger under lock and key back home with dad's missile. Only Dad and I can access them, even then its only in extreme situations. The one with the bigger stick rules the world, mine just happened to be on fire.

"Thank you for clarifying that." Winston thanked with a sot groan. "Let's wait to meet him first before we jump to any assumptions." I tapped my knuckles on the metal frame, barely sending a ping though out the room. Both the Ape and MECH pilot looked my way. They were just about to say something when my AI cut them off.

"Good morning Master Stark. How are you feeling?" ATHENA asked, voice full of naive innocents and concern.

"Like the Hulk used me as his personal punching bag, then getting thrown into an active power plant." I replied stiffing a soft chuckle. "One question, is there any coffee left? Talk about a nasty hangover."

"Fresh pot, just brewed not even five minutes ago. Help yourself." The ape replied pointing to the pot not even ten feet from me, simple styrofoam cups stacked neatly by the pot. I shrugged my shoulder and begun pouring me a cup. Two sugar cubes, one spoon of creamer. Just the way I like it. "You're AI was just telling us about your suit a bit. I must admit it is quite impressive."

"Still in the prototype stage. Got to replenish the flares and finish tweaking the stabilizers. Noticing it's getting a bit wobbly at speeds over two hundred MPH. Might need a recharge after that massively overcharged Unibeam blast." I replied sitting down in one of the free computer chairs. "Hi, I'm Richard Stark." I introduced myself taking a small sip of liquid sanity. This is the best coffee I've ever had. Not too bitter, yet not too strong. It's just right for my unique taste.

"Winston." The ape introduced himself extending a foot. Being kind I shook it like I would a hand. Not as furry as I thought it would feel. More like sandpaper if I'm honest. Never thought I would be shaking hands . . . well hand-to-foot with an ape.

"Hana Song." she introduced taking a sip of her coffee.

"May I suggest we start off by telling each other a little bit about ourselves, to break the tension. Hello, my name is ATHENA. Short for 'Alternatively Testing Hyper Electrical Neural Applications'. Artificial intelligence designed to be Richard's companion and tech support." ATHENA introduced herself as her line moved on the screen. Well that is one way to start up a conversation. Hell, might as well play along.

"I'm Richard Stark, nineteen years old. Nineteen year old super genius, heir to a multi-billion dollar company, working for a nuclear physics major, thermodynamic study minor, and I'm the biggest pain in the ass you'll ever meet. I enjoy pizza and lived in New York under close supervision. Hobbies include inventing, flying around in my suit, outracing military jets when I can, and basically blowing shit up when I can." I introduced myself taking another sip. It's nice that they're not bombarding me with a billion questions. Just a nice civilized chat between two people of the opposite sex, a talking ape, and an AI. Nothing out of the ordinary there. Absolutely nothing.

"Winston, scientist with a degree in multiple areas. I was born and raised on a lunar colony. Fled to Earth to have a better life. Helped defeat Doomfist several times and enjoy a good challenge." Winston introduced picking a banana up from beside him and opening it.

"Hana Song, fans call me . Nineteen years old. Top star craft player in the world, high ranked MEKA pilot, and professional gamer in general. High school graduate going to star in a Hollywood movie soon. I live in South Korea. Love Doritos, mountain dew and I will break both your hands if either you steal any from me." She introduced sipping her coffee once more. "Now that introductions are out of the way. Who are the Avengers? You muttered about them quite a few times in your sleep."

Is she serious? Who are the Avengers? We've saved the earth how many times and she doesn't know who we are. I personally kicked Loki's ass when he brought his army to earth. Didn't last long because I had an invasion to deal with, but I kicked it pretty good if I must say so. He needed stitches after I clocked him across the jaw I my Mark 2. It was something that was thrown at me last minute and I had to change quick. It was the closest suit I had. Barely was able to hold my own. And against Ultron, I like to think I did alright. All though he did make me briefly lose control and I may or may not have created a Frigate from Halo to blow his ass to hell. I destroyed it after words, damn my luck there. Had to have ATHENA remotely pilot it to above orbit and set it to self destruct, much to my demise. I loved that ship to death, the Halo nerd in me cried out in pain when I saw it blow up. But it was a fun firework show to watch.

"The Avengers initiative is a lot like Overwatch in your world." ATHENA answered. "The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, to fight the battles humanity never could. They've stopped an entire alien invasion while keeping the destruction to a few city blocks. They've stopped a genocidal AI, or Omnic in your terms, from recreating the extinction that destroyed the dinosaurs."

"Okay, that one we created regretfully but we solved in the end. In our defense, how the hell was I suppose to know he'd go insane and try to kill everyone. It worked with you sort of, at the time we tried to recreate it but better. Did not turn out how we planned in the least." I replied sheepishly as Winston and glared at me. "Ultron was an AI made to safeguard the planet and help humans evolve more. He did his job, just not the way we intended or even would have wanted. We killed him, after he nearly sent an entire city plummeting into the earth. That was not a fun day at all. In hind sight I probably should have seen it coming after watching Terminator."

"Moving on. The Avengers main goal is to protect the world from forces it can not hope to understand or even beat alone. They've got many countries demanding they have some sort of a leash or even be disbanded." ATHENA answered. "What they don't see is how many times they've saved humanity. While the world only remembers the destruction they caused, they forget how much worse it could have been without them. Much like your world is right now. They seem in dire need of hero willing to step up to the plate."

"I know that feeling oh too well. The world just _loves_ to focus on how badly everyone screws up, while completely forgetting how much good they've done. Seems like they only care about their own agendas and not what really matters. " Winston replied eating his banana sadly. I couldn't help but give a sympathetically nod as I drank my coffee. "Tell me, what brought you here in the first place?"

"We flew into an unknown anomaly that popped up at me last second. No way I could gave avoided it. Popped out to miss movie star fighting some big robot thing. From there, you know more then me." I replied spinning bored in my chair. "I'm thinking the parallel universe or Multiverse theories are sounding pretty good right now. Considering the situation and all."

"Indeed. I can't think of any other way to explain it. You're AI told us a bit about your world while you were asleep. Her story is too solid to be made up and way too thought out to be made by a machine or single mortal being." Winston replied. "Any idea where you'll stay till you find a way back?"

Well, he has me there. I can't exactly use my credit card to buy a house somewhere, my money doesn't exist here. Well the few hundreds I keep in my wallet does, as well as a few solid gold coins I keep in my suit as emergency funds in a not so friendly area. Drop the hundreds to get the 'gangs' away from me. That doesn't work, they learn the hard way that I am not the most power stable human alive. Long story short, they were the reason I am no longer legally allowed to set foot in Brazil without a damn good reason. 'humanitarian aid' and 'scientific endeavor' are not good reasons according their government. I just wanted some freaking plums, just some fresh fruit to eat on my way to the hotel room. But NO! I had to get mugged and nearly caused an 11.5 earthquake around that area. I still say they should have let me throw one more punch. Trying to take ATHENA's chip from me to sell her for crack money. That is technically slavery or forced prostitution, depends on how you view it, and highly illegal either way. Hope they get thirty years to life for it. That is merciful compared to what I wanted to do with them.

ATHENA is not just some program I can take out her chip with ease. Her transponder node is kind of embedded into the base of my neck, right in line with my brain stem, and is powered by my reactor as well. Glad I invested the extra money to make that area washable and highly water resistant. I can go diving in a swimming pool and she'd still function perfectly fine. She can not be pulled out so easily. Wow that sounds dirty out of context.

"We have nowhere to go master Winston. Tony Stark nor Richard exist in this world, so their vast fortune doesn't either. He is technically bankrupt at this point. What little he has on him is the only cash available." ATHENA replied. "With no birth certificate, high school diploma, or even a valid social security number. We're both all but non-existent to this world. If he tried to get a job, he'd technically be an illegal alien no matter where he went." Damn it A, why don't you rub more salt in the wound. Don't remind me that I'm all alone here, with no money or family.

That's when the realization of this entire situation just hit me, I'm beyond screwed. I got nowhere to go, no real money to spend, no one to go to, no anything. I'm basically all alone right now. Alone with an AI who has no modesty or sensibility for delicate situations like this, which makes me feel even more lonely.

"No Avengers. No money. No home. No family." I whispered to myself softly as my coffee hand dropped lower. "I really am all alone here." Winston sympathetically gave me a pat on the back. Hana's facial expression was somewhere between sympathetic and confused. Can't blame her though. Finding out that everything you've ever worked for, everything you ever come to know and love, being taken away by some strange anomoly is hard to relate to. Especially with someone as young as we are.

"You can stay here, for the time being." Winston offered. I looked at the ape and raised an eyebrow, pretty much non-verbally saying 'what's the catch'. "It gets pretty lonely here. You can help out around the base, fix a few things I can't get to, pull your own weight basically." Sounds like a fair and reasonable deal. I nodded my head in agreement as I sipped my cup of joe.

"You sure about this Winston?" Hana asked.

"He needs a place to stay. I got more then enough room here and supplied to las us both till the next shipment." Winston replied. "Doctor Angela will be here in a few hours to check him out properly, he'll need a professional doctor examination before we discuss anything major. That mass in his Medulla and Cerebellum has me worried. Could be a new form of cancer for all we know." Mass in my Medulla and Cerebellum? OHH! THAT mass! I rather have cancer then that little shit. Well I got no good lie for that one. Probably better to tell the truth and be done with it . . . . HELL NO! They know nothing on my infinity stone. No one here does. I basically have a clean slate on that. No one to fear me, no one to use me, no one to abuse my cursed power. A fresh start, a second chance to get things right.

"If you insist. I'll have to head back to MEKA command. Need to get back to my game. Left it paused and said I'd return after the Omnic was dealt with. Hope the Doritos didn't go stale already."

* * *

 **And that's a wrap people. New chapter out. Fleshed out Richard's character a bit more and showed things from Tony's side. Dived a tiny bit into the insanity Richard will be cursed with. All though if you do compare the Avengers with Overwatch, they are remarkably similar in many ways. Blizzard must have had them as some inspiration or something. Let me go though the list.**

 **Super soldier, check. Master assassins, check. Someone with breathtaking anger management issues, check big time. God like being, does Zenyatta during transcendence count? Witty speed demon, check. Genius mechanic, check. Do I really need to keep going?**

 **Anyway, here's chapter two. Enjoy. Leave any questions you might have in the reviews or send me a PM. See yea next chapter.**

 **~Dgreen20**


	3. A doctor's visit

Chapter 3

 **A doctor's visit**

 _(Richard Stark/Blue Steel's POV)_

 _Universe B_

 _Watchpoint: Gilbraltar_

This place may take some getting use to, it is freaking massive! Has everything one would ever need. A large dinning area, with a fully stocked and furnished kitchen close by to boot. Locker rooms, both male and female; complete with showers, toilets, hell I think I even saw a unisex sauna room near them. I can only assume for 'stress relief'. An entire building just for the Overwatch agents to have a room to live in. Training grounds not too far from there, even a solar energy collection bay. Landing dock for airships.

Basically I am in freaking heaven right now. So much tech to play around with, so much to do, so much to keep me busy. I can make so many upgrades to this place that it is not even funny. Add a holo-projector system to properly view machine repairs and battle plans, maybe a armor bay so I can repair my suit when needed, a 'wine cellar' for future reasons, maybe a large ARC reactor to provide more clean energy to the base. Solar power is great in all, but it has so many drawbacks to it. First of all it needs constant sunny days to even be worth it, not to mention how fragile they are or how many one would need just to make them cost effective for a base this size. I'm guessing it has several back up battery banks though out the base, in case of a rainy day . . . literally.

Hana left on a automated airship back to South Korea, that was about two hours ago. Winston was giving me a authentic tour around where I'll be living for the foreseeable future. My armor was on a charging port he says he used for 'someone's power armor' forget their name. Trickling energy to the ARC reactor in hopes that the charge will jump start it back to life. I seriously do not feel like having to make a whole new reactor. I'd have to recreate a whole new element just to power the damn thing, don't even get me started on how big of a pain in the ass it'd be to tear out the old one and replace it. I'd need a whole workshop for at least a day to even get it out without damaging anything important. Who knows how long to it back in and re-calibrate the entire suit to the new energy output. Each ARC reactor is like a snowflake or fingerprint. No two are exactly alike. Each has a slight difference in energy production and each has it's own quirks depending on who made it. The quirk with all my reactors is that they all emit a slight EMP like effect. Not strong enough to wipe a computer system clean, but enough to mess with it if one of my reactors touch it. Has something to do with the way I energize the node. No idea why it does that, if only I can find a way to harness that little quirk to my advantage.

Doubt this place has vibranium I can use as a catalyst to house the new element. That crap ain't cheap, or easy to get. You'd have to KNOW someone high up from wikonda in order to get your hands on even a sliver. Lucky dad is somewhat friends with their king and prince. Well more like business partners striving for a common goal. Tony gives them some tech, they grant him the privilege of using their vibranium for his mini ARC reactors. The big ones don't need it but would increase their power output tremendously. Few elements can even hold a candle to the technological flexibility of Vibranium. Can be indestructible shield for some, a massive source of clean power to other, or a really damn good looking piece of jewelry to those who can afford it. All depends on how it is used.

"Here is your room for the time being. May not be much, but it's better then nothing. You can personalize as you like, but please keep it reasonable." Winston announced opening the door on the white clad hallway. "Basic ground rules while you're here. You're responsible for keeping it clean and maintained. Try to keep any experiments to a non-lethal level. No boy band music or anything related to that for the love of all things sane. HAVE to specify that one because of one of Tracer's music phases. Meals are when ever you feel like cooking something, just clean up when you're done and keep it reasonable. Food shipments only comes once a month, so try to make it last. Lights out at ten, and if you're going to invite someone over for 'fun time', please warn me first over the phone and clean up after yourself when you two are done. I don't want to hear any of 'that' at two in the morning."

I must say, it is a lot roomier than I imagined. Easily able to house a car with no problem, I might even be able to fit a mark 38 suit in here if I tried hard enough. Bland barren aqua walls and oak floor. A single twin sized bed laid in the corner next to a wooden end table with a antique lamp on top. Empty bookshelf in another corner under the window. Single ceiling fan centered the room nicely with a soft whirl as the lights turned on. Decent sized walk in closet not too far from the bed.

I can make do with this. Might set up a workshop in one of the open corners. Maybe install a few holographic projectors to properly fix my tech and get better read outs from everything. Set up a TV over in that corner, fill up the bookshelf with classics, get an Xbox in here. I can live comfortably here.

"Don't worry, sex is one of the very last things on my mind right now. Doubt any sane woman would want to sleep with a guy like me. Already came to terms with that years ago." I informed stepping into the room, brushing my hand over the headboard to the bed. I can 'feel' every molecule in the bed react to my touch. Jumbling all around, eager to move, waiting for my command to change.

" _Yes master. Change the bed. We can make it anything you want._ " A familiar voice temped from the back of my mind. " _You know you want to. Wouldn't take much to make this into something better. Just a mere thought._ " I tensely retracted my hand, making the 'feeling' go away. No Richard, don't use that **curse** to make this room look better. That's a slippery slope leading into a dark abyss. I rather not fall down it anytime soon. Best to hold it off for as long as I can.

"I can't thank you enough for everything Winston. Giving me a place to stay when you hardly know me, giving me my own room at that too." I thanked as Winston walked in the room beside me.

"Think nothing of it. I couldn't like with myself if I threw you out into the harsh world without anywhere to go." He replied patting my shoulder. "Besides, I kind of like your AI. She's rather advanced. Just the raw processing power she possesses on such a tiny chip amazes me."

"Thank you mister Winston. I'll add that compliment to my data reserves." ATHENA replied sounding a bit flattered. He activated her 'joy' function. Only activates when someone compliments her or when she is doing something she 'likes'. Found out her main 'hobbies' when I am not ordering her around include ancient history research, psychology fundamentals, and some video games. She is a merciless at Starcraft, efficient at pretty much every strategy game in existence, but not so clever at fast pace FPS games. Don't get me wrong she is damn good aim, but no so good at teamwork. Her favorite thing to do in Halo is throwing plasma grenades at the enemy player's crotch. Safe to say they never had the balls to take her on after that. "Also, your Athena told me to warn you that Angela Ziegler's airship has arrived. She is curious about the mass in Richard's brain and his reactor."

"Well that concludes the tour. Time to head back so the doctor can preform her check up." Winston replied. Well shit, looks like I might have to explain a few things to this woman. Not a topic I particularly enjoy talking about, or even thinking about it for that matter. Not even sure if I can trust the woman or not. Only one way I'll find out I guess.

* * *

"So what should I be expecting. Countless needles, CAT scan, maybe a hot girl in a sexy nurse outfit? I think I'll need a full examination if so. I'm suddenly developing a nasty cough." I asked chuckling at the last joke as Winston and I stood on the air platform. Come in in was a kind of bulky white and orange airship. Reminds me a little bit of a Pelican from Halo. Hopefully this thing doesn't crash as often as they do. Seriously with how much a Pelican costs in the Halo universe, I could build a entire army of Iron legion drones.

"Nothing to worry about. Faxed her the MRI and X-rays I took of you're unconscious body. She wanted to personally examine you because of your heart and possible tumor. Also Doctor Ziegler is taken." He informed as the airship touched down. The door opened up and ramp dropped down. Walking out was, for a lack of better words, a real life angle. That is if an angle had a mechanical suit complete with wings and a large staff in her hands. Snow white hair flowed in the wind as she walked gracefully down the ramp. Think I can even see a halo over her head. Right off the bat I can tell this is going to be a interesting check up. Strangely I'm getting the feeling that I should know who this woman is, the face looks a bit familiar. "Not a hot girl in a sexy nurse outfit like you were expecting. But a sight a million times better to anyone who's fought beside her. She saved my hide more times then I can count. Resurrected me from the dead a few times too."

"If I recall correctly, nine out of ten times you were the first one who jumped headfirst into the thick of battle at the worst possible times." She replied in a Swedish accent giving the ape a big hug. I've actually been to Sweden a few times. I love it there, their government is so nice to me. Hell of a lot nicer then congress or the supreme courts in America. They treat me like I was a human being, rather then a living weapon of mass destruction and chaos, which I kind of am but that doesn't mean I like being treated like one. Well Canada treated me nicely as well. Their prime minster offered to let me live there worry free, in exchange for the blueprints to the massive ARC reactor. Before I got thrown here, I was really tempted to accept that offer. Tony said he would support me either way, but he prefer it if I stayed within an hour's flight of home or any Avenger's facility. I understand his reasons for that. "It really has been too long old friend."

"Nearly five years if I remember correctly." He replied.

"I assume the kid is Richard. One with a worrying growth in his Cerebellum, and power node in his chest." She observed breaking the hug. Love how she knows me by that, well better then being known as a walking Apocalypse or living time bomb. Not looking forward to explaining the Infinity stone. Going to be hard when I know barely anything about it myself.

"Yes ma'am. Richard Stark, the moron who nearly killed himself to destroy a massive MECH." I introduced myself. She curiously walked up to me and tapped her chin. Okay, never had a doctor do that with me before. . . . . . That was sarcasm, every doctor I've been to has done that at least once before. Right before they stuck me with a bunch of needles or threw me into lord knows how many 'what is inside my body' viewing machines. I hate the doctors sometimes. Okay all the time, this one better give me a lollipop by the end of this visit. But where would she keep them at? That suit doesn't have any noticeable pockets. . . . . Dear god! I hope they're not where I think they are!

"I swear I've seen you somewhere before. But I can't put my finger on where." She said tapping her chin. "May I ask where and when were you born? That might narrow it down a bit."

"Unknown Miss Ziegler. The exact location of his birth is a complete mystery. I can preform over two and a half billion calculations a second, but even I don't know where it is exactly. His date of birth, from what few files I got of him before his adoption can tell, is on April ninth. Nineteen ninety six our world time. Here I am not sure when it would be." ATHENA replied from my phone. Forgot she can do that. Wait a second, my phone works here! I thought the plan I have it on doesn't exist here! I got so many prank calls to make now. Now do I remember the President's number? I may have some fun messing him later. Maybe even prank call the president of Mexico or ruler of north Korea. Forget what they're leader is called. All I know is that I have his main number in my phone as 'blocked'. His calls get transferred directly to ATHENA for her to fake being me. I only understand a tiny bit of Korean so she handles him. What she does I really don't care or want to know. "Most of his known genome originate to Latveria and Egyptian roots. All record of his existence from our world vanished till before his father adopted him nearly sixteen years ago. Father's side is recorded, but Richard doesn't wish to know who is real father is, for personal reasons. His mother's side is still a bit of s mystery to my processes. His genes from his mother's side match dozens found in though with Egyptian roots."

"Sixteen years ago?" Mercy repeated going wide eyed. Okay she knows something and is not sharing with the class. "Umm Winston, can I talk to you privitely for a moment?"

"I'll be in the medical bay if you need me. Take your time to catch up. I'm in no hurry. I got all the time in the world." I replied walking toward the building. I can tell where this is going. She's going to ask me to leave so they can talk. Been in this situation a hundred million times before. Only in the end, Dad either got laid or a swift kick in the nuts by the end of the conversation. Either way, I went to the basement to tinker on my car. I am personally in love with the old style royal blue fifties Lincoln continental. Well I guess I shouldn't expect that car when I turn twenty one. Damn it, I already put so many hours into rebuilding her. I was looking forward to riding her down the highway, showing her off at car shows, picking up chicks at the local bars in her. DAMN IT ALL!

* * *

(Mercy's POV)

"Feel free to call me crazy from being in a hellish desert for so long, but doesn't Richard look a little bit like Ana or Fareeha?" I whispered to Winston as Richard leisurely walked away. I swear I've seen him somewhere before. The facial structure is too similar to Ana and Fareeha's. They have the same eyes, nose, lip, and chin structure to be coincidental. If Ana were still alive, she'd tell us just by looking at him. She had the uncanny ability to tell who her children are in a crowd, even after being away from them for months on end. Like when she found Fareeha lost in a overcrowded mall in New York City during Christmas. Pin-pointed her sitting by a statue, skipping coins across the water below it. I know because I was there shopping for a gift to give to Winston. I swear I never saw that woman move so fast in her life. Could put Tracer to shame with how quickly she got there. One second she was beside me looking for her daughter, next there was a cloud of dust and she pretty much teleported beside her. How she got there so quickly I'll never know.

"Now that you mention it, I do see a slight resemblance." Winston replied scratching his chin. "Part of the reason why I called you; to test his genealogy while you're here. If memory serves correctly, Ana had two children before she passed. A female with Jack Morris, who is Fareeha and in her early thirties right now. Then twelve years later came a male with Victor, who vanished nearly sixteen years ago after a Omic drone destroyed his house. Supposedly killing him and his four year old child, but the bodies were never found. Just a burnt blanket and safe full of medical records were all that remained."

"You don't think it's Richard do you?" I asked looking back at the kid, who stopped to watch a red cardinal land on his finger. Too many variables, not enough hard facts. "He doesn't act like Ana all that much."

"The thought has crossed my mind. Victor was a genius with technology and 'magic' as he put it. Not outside the realm of possibilities that he transported them to another universe for safety." Winston replied shrugging his shoulders. "The time frame between when Victor disappeared and Richard saying when he got adopted, is too uncanny to completely rule out. Plus he does kind of have Ana's eyes. They both hold the same fire and passion to do good. Plus Richard seems to have had the same heart complication Ana's son had, at least according to his AI." Oh yes, now I remember her second child, from a medical stand point. What did she name him again? I can't remember, it's been so long since I last thought of him. Poor kid was born five months early, his heart was born damaged and infected with a rare genetic disorder. Can't recall the name right off hand. I remember that operation all too well. So many complications, so many ways it could have gone wrong. Had to fight for every second to keep him alive. The operation was a success, but I couldn't fully repair the heart, but could I have extended the expected life rate over to fourteen years instead of the five I originally declared then? Curious on if this child is the same one? Only one way I can know for sure.

"Let's keep this under wraps, at least for now. I'll know more once I properly examine him."

* * *

(Richard's POV)

 _Overwatch medical bay_

"Can I have my lollipop now? If I go back in there, you'll either fry what is left of the inside of my head or short circuit ATHENA's processing chip. She does not do too well with MRI machines and neither do I after the fifth time in less then a day." I asked getting up from the MRI tube for the tenth time in the past hour. Got a head ache that could force the Cap down in pure pain. We were back in the medical bay, with Mercy staring at the computers screens in absolute amazement. Is my system really that unique? Last doctor I saw who looked at a screen like that wanted to ship me to area 51 for testing. Shirt was off and hanging on a chair. My bare chest wasn't the image of 'male body builder'. Reasonably tone abs, surgical scar around where my reactor is, moderate in the way of upper body strength.

"I . . . I . . . I'm fine S . . . S . . . Sir. Just some M . . .M . . . Minor corruption in my . . . my . . my speech F . . . F . . . Functions." ATHENA stuttered though the speakers. She never did like MRI machines. The magnets screw with her programming and make her stutter like so. Her chip is EMP hardened, but that doesn't mean she won't 'feel' any side effects. No, she just won't get wiped out from the first idiot to scan me with a magnet. It would take nothing short of a nuclear blast to wipe her programming from her chip. Paid triple for that little feature. Wanted to be sure she won't die on me anytime within the next few decades.

"This can't possibly be right. Every scan say that the mass is sentient in every possible way, but the signature received from the radioactivity tests says it is a source of practically infinite power. Not even the most advanced technologies we have in any field can hope to recreate anything of this caliber, and the chips around it seem to be holding the energy output well within the quarantined lobes. Simply remarkable." She said completely fiber glassed at the test results. She looked back at me like I was either the holy grail of medical science, or their worst possible nightmare. Either way, not good for me in the end. "If only I could see what it truly can do, find a way to do good with something like that. Harness the power held within. We could solve the worlds energy struggles with just a fraction of that power. Save countless lives. The list would be shorter on what we couldn't do with that kind of power."

"Trust me on this one honey, it ain't worth the trouble. My world tried something like that once. One of the WORST ideas anyone has ever come up with." I replied throwing my shirt back on. "Now that I think about it; We were like monkeys banging on a nuclear warhead with hammers, just because we liked the sound it made. Tampering with forces we couldn't possibly hope to control. I can't even control the power it holds after nearly ten years of knowing it was there, what makes the world's governments think that it can do a better job controlling it when they never even glimpsed at it's real power." I muttered the last par of the rant to myself. Apparently the doctor has better hearing then I thought, as she raised an eyebrow at me. Well I think I may have dug myself into a hole this time.

"Richard, what are you not telling the doctor?" She asked giving me a cold stare that would freeze Johnny Storm in seconds. Don't get along with him too well but to be fair, he is kind of an asshole. Jerk set fire to my pizza when I beat him in a race. Mess with my room, I won't even bat an eyelash. Mess with my tech, I'll kick their ass. Mess with ATHENA, I'll make sure they'll _**never**_ walk again. Mess with my PIZZA, they'll be in for a beat down to remember. Nobody messes with my stuffed crust pizza. NOBODY!

"It's . . . . deeply personal and hard for me to explain or talk about. Let's just leave it at that." I replied heading for the door. The doctor had other plans because she used her staff thing to stop me mid trek, giving me a softer gaze, but still looked determined to get answers. If I know women by now, they will always get what they want; one way or another. I rather not have her poke around in my head.

"I can't make a proper diagnoses without all the answers. At least give me an example of what you're talking about. Please." She informed I can tell this woman won't let me leave, her eyes tell me that much. Okay, what is the cheapest thing in sight. . . . probably the coffee cup beside her. Not much to work with, but it will have to do.

"Can I see that cup real quick?" I asked pointing to the empty Styrofoam cup beside her. She reached over and handed it to me. I took it and held between my hands, one on top, the othe on the bottom. Okay Richard. You can do this. It is small, tiny, insignificant compared to what you did before. I closed my eyes and pictured what I wanted to to become. Baseball? No too common. Gold necklace? No she'll think i'm flirting. She is kind of out of my league and age group. It would be beyond awkward for both of us. What is something small I can change it into . . . bingo figured it out. I opened by eyes as it melted itself down into a grey ball of goo, conforming to the shape of my hand. The most basic form for just about everything, unassigned molecules. I can shape them to look like or act like whatever I want, expand and shrink them to fit my needs to a point. I can't make a star ship out of a foam cup, no I'd need an entire building at least to do that. I can 'feel' the partials within the cup reshape themselves, a feeling I have long since gotten use to. . . . along with the slight headache after words. I threw the ball into the air and snapped my fingers as the once worthless piece of trash, has been transformed into ball of grey nano-goo, then into large red wax candle. It is the best I can come up with on the spot. Something worth basically nothing turned into something that can light up someones night, in more ways then one if used properly. Mercy nodded her head in amusement as I gave them to her. "Imagine something like that on a much . . . much larger scale with less time, more pain, and without any warning. Please let this stay between us Mercy." With that, I walked out of the room unopposed, looking for the closest medicine cabinet that could have Advil.

* * *

(Mercy's POV)

Remarkable. He has completely changed the physical, chemical, and atomic structure of a simple disposable coffee cup into something that resembles a dining candle. He just completely shattered what I thought was impossible. I held said candle up to inspect it. Feels exactly like wax, smells just like it too. . . . and can hold a smokeless flame like it as well. By all logical means, it doesn't make any sense at all. How was he able to reconstruct the simple Styrofoam cup into a wax candle so quickly and with nothing but the snap of his fingers. Just like Victor use to do when he was still alive. He can't possibly be Victor, Richard is too young. Plus Victor needed something called an 'Infinity stone' to do anything like that.

"He broke the very fabric of physics with just the snap of his fingers." I mused putting out the candle and turning back to the computer. Luckily I had one machine trained on him during the 'demonstration'. The results I am getting back are nothing short of puzzling. Everything looks normal except the radiation counter. Easily a 5.02% increase from the mass when it happened. Maybe the two are linked, maybe it is completely coincidental. I'd have to run more tests to make sure. Focus Angela, you got a job to do. Let's see if I can find anything out about our mysterious guess here.

"Athena, pull up all the medical records from Ana's male child. Everything even relating to him. I want a birth certificate, vaccination record, medical history, everything you can possibly pull up." I ordered as various paged popped up on the screen.

"I'm sorry but most the data about the child was destroyed in the Miami bombing of Doctor Victor's private home. There is little left about Ramses Von Amari." Athena replied pulling up a picture of a child, I had to pause it right there. He looks so familiar, yet a lot like Richard. Same eyes color, hair color, slightly paler skin tone. Child was smiling at the camera, wearing a pair of Overwatch nightwear as he tried playing with his toy train set. "What few records I can pull up match up with Richard's story quite well. Both have a history with heart trouble, his adoption matches Ramses's disappearance too well, too many things fit into place an match up with the two here. If I didn't know any better, I'd tell you that Richard is Ramses. How ever there is one major problem. Ramses never had a mass in his brain. That is what throws me off from that."

Now I remember this child perfectly. A smile crept up on my face as I thought back all those years ago. Ana had me baby sit him one night when Victor and her went on a date night, Fareeha was at a sleep over with her friends at the time, if I remember correctly. Stunningly at such a young age he was fascinated with mechanics and science. I remember setting up a simple potato clock with him to keep him entertained. Some how it evolved from basic science experiments to trying to take apart and putting an old calculator back together. The kid was an absolute genius, even at such a young age. Maybe in time he could have been able to stand on the same podium as Winston.

"Age this forward sixteen years. What he should look like if he were alive today. While you're at it, give me a fertility test on Richard. Set worldwide parameters to Egyptian and European backgrounds. Specifically see if it matches up with Ana Amari first and foremost." I ordered wiping a single tear away. Been way too long since I last thought of that night. Been years since I thought that far back, when the world was in more chaos and in need of heroes. Hell it needs heroes now. But Overwatch has it's hands tied right now. I can only do so much on my own, I can only be so many places at once. Overwatch ended for a reason, I just wish Winston could see that and move on. He's too clung to the past, those days are over now. World has left us, tore us apart and forced us away from one another.

"Matching the aged picture of Ramses to the one I took of Richard five seconds ago." Athena relayed as various loading bars appeared on the screens. The more the picture of Ramses aged, the more he begun to look like Richard. There is no possible way. "A 87.35% facial match. Do I really need to run the fertility test? We both know what it will say at this point."

"I need to be sure. 100% sure he is Ana's kid. No doubt in my mind he is, but there is the off chance that I could be wrong. Use what stored data you have on Ana's DNA genome." I replied slinking down in my chair, holding my head as Athena begun the test. I can't believe it. I simply can't believe it. He's alive. Ramses has been alive this whole time, in another universe as well. What do I tell Fareeha? How would she even react? Would she even remember him at all? And to end the internal debate, Athena's results popped up on screen.

* * *

(Richard's POV)

I stood at the main recreation room of the facility. Enormous windows plastered the bright white wall, large multi-section sofa with a oak coffee table within arms reach of it, pitch black lanolin blanketed the ground under me. Few well watered plants tied the whole room together. My armor recharging on a oversized armor stand. But none of that has my attention. What does have my attention right now was the TV screen showing news reports on the middle east. Not just any terror attacks on there, but attacked used with advanced technologies; MY tech! Dad's JERICHO misses completely leveled and demolished the remains of a poor marred city, with my CHIMERA missiles slaughtering the survivors of the first launch. Servos of anti-air/armor direct energy pulse batteries blasted aircraft out of the skies. Tanks fell to just a grizzly fate as the batteries were soon aimed at them, tearing though them in a wave of red and green.

"The remains of a poor Egyptian town are being decimated my a rouge Anti-Omnic group. Laying waste to hundreds of thousand of human and Omnic lives, and countless amounts in property damage alone. . . . . " The female reporter's voice spoke with a clear voice and tone. My knuckles were pale as my finger nails digging into my palms. It sickens me deeply to see my babies being used to kill innocents like this. Makes me feel like I am personally responsible for all their deaths. In a way I am for creating them. But I never, **EVER,** in my entire life intended for them to be used like this. This is just down right inhumane how it is being used. Now I know how Dad felt when the Ten rings got his tech. Sickens me to my core that my tech dare be used against innocent civilians. "With no political wants and too advanced of tech, there is little hope for these poor refugees. All they can do is watch as their beloved city burns to the ground."

"Richard I highly advise you pick something else to watch, something relaxing preferably for our hosts. You're currently melting down one of their stools." ATHENA warned. Quick glance to my right was all I needed to see. The wooden side table was indeed melting as if it were ice, going down to the grey goo I come to know and hate. One major downside to my curse, it can unwillingly activate from my emotions if they're too extreme. Like for example if I'm pissed, like right now, some things around me act like the floor is made of lava. That poor table just happens to be the weakest object around me right now.

"No A, I need to see this. I need to see just how badly this world needs a hero." I replied tightening my death grip, drawing blood as well. "That is my tech over there. MY tech! I designed every aspect of those missiles and battery. What in the hell are they doing in the hands of those murderers." I can 'feel' everything around me, the urge to lash out is really tempting right now. I just feel the need to break something.

"Richard calm down. Our hosts would like to keep their living room in one piece." She replied sounding more concerned.

"No A, you don't understand. Those are my babies over there, wreaking havoc on everything! What am I suppose to do! Be happy that my pride and joy is being used to slaughter thousands!?" I replied, watching my poor missiles forced to destroy so many lives.

" _Do it master. Unleash our power on them. Show the world what we can do._ " The voices from earlier spoke once more. Didn't help the situation at all, if anything it pissed me off even more. I can 'feel' the table moving over to me, building and jumbling together as it done so. I don't even care about the headache right now. I just care about finding those assholes and ensuring my babies won't hurt anyone ever again . . . even if it means I have to destroy them.

" . . . . In the distance, you can hear a little boy screaming 'where are my mother and father'. Without any means of getting close to destroying the anti-air and armor weapons, the world governments can do little to help. Personnel can't get close enough with the ever looming threat of the missiles and heavy energy batteries. . . . ." She spoke once more with a voice filled with dread. I forced myself to look away as the goo reformed into the table. I walked to the window and watched the waves crash onto the beach below. ". . . . a mercenary under the code name of 'Soldier:76' and an unnamed bounty hunter have joined the fray, escorting Civilians out of the rubble as quickly as they can. But just as quickly as they're being moved, many more are being slaughtered. Without any means of back up or support, there is nothing out there but hope for those two brave souls. . . . " I looked back at the screen for a second. Some sniper girl in a hawk like outfit picked off who she can from a distance, while some dude with a visor and pulse rifle covered the people's escape. They'll get slaughtered if the batteries aimed directly at them. I got to do something . . . ANYTHING! ". . . We are all asking the same question. That who, if anyone, can truly stand in their way." I looked directly at my suit, standing there idle on the charging port on the far wall, reactor flickering as it tried to accept the charge given to it. Begging me to get in, taunting me to go help. I can't help. I'm just one guy. What can I possibly do . . . . I _am_ just one guy, one guy with a billion dollar suit of armor _and_ unimaginable power. As much as I hate to use that little curse, I am going to need it to take out those monsters.

"ATHENA open up the armor and tell our hosts I'm going out for a bit. I got work that needs done." I ordered marching over to the suit.

"Sir, I would consider avoiding any type of combat for the time being. Least till we know how this world really works." She tried to plead, but fell on deaf ears as the suit opened up in front of me.

"Can't do that A, those people need a hero down there. We're just the type that fits the bill." I replied as I felt the mechanical joints wrap themselves around me. The familiar rush of my HUD starting up as it should. Everything looking okay. Power at 63%, going to have to do for now.

"You sure you want to do this. Once we start down this path again, there is no going back." ATHENA warned. The path of a hero is not a smooth or easy one. Filled with unimaginable horrors and the worst kinds of torment one can think of. But if my suffering means others can live in peace, then so be it. There is little the world can throw at me that it hasn't already, I'm use to it all by now.

"Hack that feed and find out where it is transmitting from. Set a course for there and open up a window, we're going on a Sunday drive." I ordered as the windows slid aside as I walked toward them. Feel good being back in something familiar, if only it were for better reason. I activated the thrusters and took off at blinding speeds over the ocean. All those people need my help. I built those machines, and I damn well intend on being the one who destroys them.

* * *

 **That's a wrap people. Hope you enjoyed. I must say one thing, the history in Overwatch is a MAJOR pain in my ass to figure out without a proper timeline or dates. Going off blind theories and mostly my own made up head canon of the timeline there. The dates on exactly what happened where are a pain, so half the crap I am adding up and going with it.**

 **We dive into Richard's character some more, fleshed out his possible past a bit. But you all won't know for sure till next chapter. Can he be Ana's lost son and Pharah's lost brother? Possible, but then who is Victor? I won't spoil a thing. I am sure you all already know. Any Marvel fan knows who I am hinting at here. I did do some research on how the infinity stones work. Yes they don't work outside their own universe, but since this is a fanfiction, I can let minor shit like that slide and find some bullshit excuse for it later. Nearing midnight and I have no excuse so none yet. See you all next chapter when Richard starts kicking ass.**

 **~Dgreen20**


	4. Like father, like son

Chapter 4

 **Like father, like son**

(Universe B)

 _(Richard's POV)_

Anger, vengeance, just over all pissed off is how I feel right now. I'm over a few miles out from the destination, even from here I can hear my babies being abused by their sadistic masters. The hard whine of the four or five HELIOS battery's going off, the loud whistles of my CHIMERA missile's incendiary disks soaring though the air, the JERRICO missiles booming though the barren landscape. Sickens me to my core to see my beauties being used like this; slaughtering helpless civilians and destroying their way of life. I won't stand for it, not if I have anything to say about it.

"Get all weapon's systems online on the double. Prime and load up the anti-armor mines, we're not holding anything back." I ordered as I bolted forward. 53% remaining, not bad but it could be better. The sandy planes of a once beautiful desert were now littered in mountains of scrap metal from aircraft and rubble of buildings. The air itself seemed to be on fire in some areas. Bloody red sun held high in the sky as whips of smoke trailed across it's view. Quick look at the speedometer. . . I'm going to need to slow down if I'm going to be fighting soon. A three thousand MPH run would make me miss it entirely. Amazing my suit held out this long. Never designed it for high speeds like that. I know my mark VI suit can put these speeds to shame easily. Sadly it will probably be a long time till I see it again. Till then, this will have to do.

"All systems online and operational. Mines are primed and ready to drop. May I suggest you deploy them first, make the best of your surprise first strike. Right over your 'Helios' anti-air-and-armor direct pulse energy batteries should be enough to give you future windows later. With them not expecting you, we got the element of surprise and the first strike advantage on our side. Plus you know your techs weaknesses like the back of your hand, major advantage there." ATHENA informed as my HUD flashed to red. Everything I could need is up. Air-to-air missile targeting, repulsor adjuster, anti-armor laser systems, mine detonation activator, mine deploy. . . . Everything. I plan on using every last bit of it to bring an end to my babies torment. One way, or another.

"Good. Let's give these people something to remember." I smirked flattening my body and bolted forward in a sonic boom, that never gets old. The Helios direct pulse energy battery platform. One of my latest developments in terms of anti pretty much anything artillery. Used primarily to lock down an area and give the owners an unsurpassed amount of fire power. Takes a while for it to lock down into place, but once it does it takes nothing short of a hellfire missile barrage from knocking it down. Four inch fifty caliber titanium rotating barrels mounted over an heavily armored mini fission reactor, with a full 360 field of view and three twenty millimeter automated machine gun turrets to cover it from standard infantry. It can be locked into place by a quad pod type legs. They embed themselves into the ground and effectively making it a immovable object after the driver walks them to their destination. Can not shoot while the operator is moving it, safety feature so no dumb ass tries anything stupid. Miniature controlled fission reactor of my own design hidden deep inside the core of the platform. Runs off hydrogen of all things, have a special device that can separate any basic water based liquid into hydrogen inside it. In simple terms, if the one operating the machine was desperate enough, they could run it off of piss if given enough. Not efficient, but they can use it if needed to as a absolutely last resort method. Not recommended for every day fuel. But good enough in a emergency. The transformers direct the energy produced to the pulse laser systems fused into the barrels themselves. Clocked that thing at shooting at least five thousand bolts a minute with ease, but it needs a few seconds to warm up. That was a pain in my ass to make, even bigger to get it to where I like it. With it being case-less and powder-less, makes easier to maintain in comparison to a Howitzer cannon, but the recoil from a uncontrolled burst makes it a pain to re calibrate without the proper training. Inside the barrel is coated with vibranium flakes in the metal itself. Making the barrels less likely to crack and explode after heavy use. The barrels do get hot after a few minutes of non stop shooting, but the vibranium helps keep it under control for longer periods of time. It needs to wait at least thirty seconds before it can fire again after getting too hot. This can be avoided by using short, controlled bursts. If someone utilized a ten second burst, then those suckers can fire till the reactor runs out of juice or the user runs out of piss to dump in the reactor. It can shoot down planes as small as a crop duster, as fast as a SR-71 Blackbird with the right training and aim, it can take down tanks with absolutely no problems. I did not hold back one bit when making it. Outdone myself too much now that I am against them.

Max range is seven thousand meters with a skilled enough gunner. The main battery can't fire on anything ground based within a two hundred meter range because of the angle, which the turrets got covered. The shooter is protected by four inches of a light weight titanium alloy on my own design. Able to deflect an armor piercing round from a 50 BMG caliber sniper rifle. That alone says a lot about the cab's durability. Wanted to maximize the operator's suitability. Targeting computers let them know when to shoot and at what. Uses satilights and carefully camouflaged cameras to 'see'. The cannon itself can be loaded on the back of some heavy duty hauling equipment, which is why it takes so long to set up without the optional drivers control feature. The whole damn thing weighs over fifty to sixty tons easy if set up fully, bare bones is over forty tons not including all the armor. But it is vulnerable without those turrets to protect it. It is able to be slapped on to a battleship but only as a main battery because of it's size and weight. Only down side to it is it's lack of real mobility once anchored into place and limited to long distance. Had to put some sort of flaw in it's design, feels too unrealistic if there wasn't some flaw to it's design. Aside from the legs, that is it's main flaw.

It has a eight figure price tag per platform minimum, and I limited it to six per buyer to help keep it under control. US military bought some as did the British, I think Wikanda bought five. All for national defense, I had ATHENA do her digging in their national data banks. Only one I even caught whiff of it being used for offensive reasons. They were dealt with quickly and legally. I personally oversaw each delivery and set up of every single platform I sold, as well keeping a close eye on when they're being used. The UN _tried_ to get their hands on it, I wouldn't let them and neither did Dad. We fought them tooth and nail to keep the rights to my babies in my name and only able to be produced by my division of Stark industries. Now it looks like this world has some how gotten their hands on my prized platforms. I want to find who ever is in charge of them, and rip them to shreds with my bare hands; or throw them in a car compactor. Which ever one is more painful. Forget how they got a hold of them, I want to know who all has them.

I've spent the last four or five hours on this flight mentally preparing myself for the bloodbath to come. I'm flying in with a vengeance, I'm not coming out till I am 100% sure **ALL** my tech there is either destroyed or under _my_ control. I'm more then willing to kill to protect the innocent, I'll do whatever it takes to see those civilians safe and sound . . . even if it means using my horrid curse doing so.

"Sir, we're being hailed by an Egyptian military officer. Says we should pick up or be blown to hell. Shall I respond?" ATHENA asked. Already? It took them this long to notice I was in their air space and to finally call? Wow they must be slow or their equipment is crap. Normally the eqyptian government gives me a call the minute I cross their border. As does everyone basically. This world has got a lot to learn with me.

"Patch them though." I ordered. Just now entering the gun's maximum range, I might be too small for them to see me; both on radar and by the naked eye. Beginning to slow down to fully deploy the mines. Hope I got the timing right this time.

"Unidentified Omnic, you are flying in restricted airspace and into an active war zone. Please turn around or we'll be forced to shoot you down. This is your only warning." A firm female voice demanded, and back to the normal bullshit I am use to. Strange, I swear I heard that voice somewhere before. In a dream maybe? Or somewhere in the past? Now is not the time to dwell on such thoughts. And what the hell is an Omnic? I've never heard that term before. Is it a machine or cyborg or what?

"Sorry to disappoint ma'am, but I'm not going anywhere. I designed those there platforms, I'm the only one who knows how to destroy them effectively. I'll call back when it's time to clean up. Get the coffee started because I might take a while." I replied hanging up, keeping my gaze toward my energy batteries. Strange, they look like one of the earliest models I designed before I started the Ironman project with Dad. For one they're lacking the heavily armored cab, and the leg joints are more exposed, and the barrels are a lot bulkier. Must be the Mark II or III design. Only sold like ten of those because of all the problems I had with the legs and reactor. Stopped selling them the minute said problems were discovered. They're still a force to be reconed with, but nowhere near as tough as the Mark X or XI models. I got the element of surprise, only got one shot at this till they aim those massive guns at my ass. Going to have to try to aim for the legs, the weakest part of the platforms. I take those out, the whole thing comes crashing down. Please hope my mines work right. Please hope this plan work.

"Sir, the platforms are preparing to fire again. This time they're aimed at farthest corner of the city. Looks like they got tired of swatting planes out of the air and are aiming for the highest concentration of civillians." ATHENA warned as she zoomed in on my babies. Sure enough, in view were four energy platforms locked down on top of a large hill overlooking the city. Several chains of missile launchers were littered behind them. I count at least twenty CHIMERA missiles, not even counting Dad's JERRICO missiles. Easily tens of billions in heavy weapons right there. I am going to have a hell of a time destroying them all. I was almost a thousand meters away. Got to go in hard and fast. This suit may have been designed for redirecting energy, but I doubt it will be enough to withstand more then a few bursts from those guns. The shields maybe but I haven't fully tested them yet. Still got major bugs to work out. Mostly with them flickering from lack of sufficient power reserves. Hope I don't need them today. Okay Richard, just like you practiced. This is just like a live field test. Got to see how well they preform to see what needs adjusting. Hopefully I survive that long. If they don't go off like they're suppose to. . . I won't live long enough to beat myself up over it.

"Deploy mines!" I yelled over the loud rumble of my thusters as I flew in lower.

* * *

(Soldier 76's POV)

"If we don't shut those guns down soon, we're cooked." Ana noted reloading her bionic rifle from a partially collapsed roof top. Things were not looking good right now. Ana can't get a clear shot on anyone with those big guns, I can't get close enough to fire off any shots, she can't find a camera anywhere to shoot off on it, plus the constant machine gun fire has us pinned behind the ruins of an old clay building. We're basically in the worse possible situation to be in right now. No support of any kind, no back up what so ever, no way to escape or fall back, and absolutely nothing in the way of a fighting back against those cannons. In simpler terms, we seriously FUBAR in every since of the word!

"There has got to be a way to shut them down." I wondered behind my broken wall. Nothing I got can reach those ranges, or even be able to crack that armor. Area between me and the guns is best described as a hellish wasteland. Adobe buildings burned as lasers blasted though them, people ran screaming as a wall of lead poured though the streets, everything was on fire or smoldering. Hell, even the air felt like it was on fire. It is a nightmare. I couldn't have imagined a worse place to be in right now. And the guns are only the beginning. Endless streams of missiles blasted though the air and leveled entire blocks with ease, whether it be by shock wave or by fire. If hell is real, I am pretty sure I found it's gateway.

"I don't see any way to get up there without becoming flame broiled. They're dug in too good." Ana replied firing off a round from her rifle. I let out a sigh of frustration as another missile rumbled in the distance. Wait a second. . . that isn't a missile. Too loud to be one, and the rumble is too low. Had to be low in the atmosphere, few hundred feet up max. But what could be making that rumble? And they sure as hell don't blast AC/DC 'Thunderstruck'

"Wait a second. The hell is that music!" I yelled peaking over my wall. Sure enough, bolting though the sky was an aircraft . . . I think it is one. Couldn't get too much of a glimpse of it. One second a grey and blue blur was flying though the air, narrowly missed one of the still standing buildings, the next it was over the guns as thousand of tiny silver dots fell from it's underside. Coating the legs of two batteries, then they were engulfed in a massive blue fireball. The explosion set out a sockwave powerful enough to turn a building close by to cinder blocks. One of the platforms creaked and groaned as it begun leaning on it's side, slamming into it's partner as it imploded on itself. Well that was lucky, no time to question it now. Got to get to the point. "What the hell was that?" I asked as Ana scoped in on the wreck.

"It seems we got some air support after all. But who would be crazy enough to fly into this mess? And in something that tiny?" She cryptically noted.

* * *

(Richard's POV)

"Sir, may I ask what your plan of attack is?" ATHENA asked as I made a wide U turn toward the platforms. The mines went off perfectly, except for the slight 0.3 second longer delay between each mine row. I'll have to look into that when I get back. The remaining platforms concentrated their fire on me. Countless bolts of red hot energy and bullets soared past me. By this point I lost any and all element of surprise. These guys are got good marksmen on tiny targets like me. Going to have to be somewhat careful.

"Hit them hard, and hit them fast. Show no mercy." I replied as I dived down toward the massive guns. I banked right to narrowly avoid being hit by a torment of lasers and flew between the legs my babies. I raised my arm and sent out the anti-armor missile housed in my fore arm. It impacted the area right between where the joints meet and detonated, completely obliterating the ball joint. The entire platform creaked and groaned as it begun tipping over to the lop side. I flattened my body and flew out just as it slammed into the ground. That is three down, one platform to go along side a shitload of missiles. This is going to be messy. "Spin up the wrist lasers. Going to take out those things next." I replied as I spun and twisted to try to throw off their aim. Sending countless repulsor blasts to any and all hostiles I found. All were wearing white body armor with a skull carved into the face guard, all rocking AK's and SKS rifles. Strange, looks like Crossbone's goons sort of. Wonder what he's doing here? I thought Cap kicked his ass last time they meet. Coincidence maybe? I have no idea anymore. Lost track of who kicks who's ass and who needs an ass kicking.

I zoomed in on where the missile chains were being held at. I count at least fifty CHIMERA missiles along side seventy or so JERRICO missiles. I could buy the entire state of Rhode Island with the money it would cost to get this many weapons. Who ever their supplier is, they must be one filthy rich son of a bitch.

"Sir, We've been hailed again. This time by someone on the ground." ATHENA informed as I spun left to avoid being hit by a missile. I raised my gauntlet and sent a repulsor blast at the idiot who tried shooting me down, as well as the missile. Not how I imagined I'd spend my Sunday. Thunderstruck died out as Breaking Benjamin's 'blow me away' started blasting though every speaker ATHENA could hack. Well every one hooked up to a wireless transponder node. Not a bad song to blow shit up to. Honestly think AC/DC's 'TNT' would be better. I'm my father's son alright. Blasting music while in the middle of a serious battle. That has Tony and myself written all over it, wouldn't want it any other way.

"Just patch through anyone trying to hail us automatically. I got too many angles to keep track of." I replied activating my wrist laser and passing though the missile banks. The laser cut through the main body of the missiles and detonated the fuel inside, resulting in a pre-mature detonation. Terrorists cried in bloody pain as the flames of karma seared through their armor and into their flesh. . . . as well as the regular flames from the explosion. Pains me to be destroying my babies like this, but it needs done.

"I don't know who or what you are, but I am going to assume you're on our side by how you saves our asses." An older female voice spoke. Must be the bounty hunter down below. Again, I'm getting the strange feeling I know that woman just by the voice alone. Figure that out later, blow shit up now.

"I'll take care of the guns and missiles, you just get those civilians away from here. I'll talk more when I'm not being targeted by those monstrous platforms." I replied right before one of the missiles hit me dead center in the chest. I was thrown from the sky and smashed into the clay remains of someone's house. Damn does that hurt! Felt like the Iron Monger just beat the living shit out of me with flaming knuckles, then Ultron had his turn doing some beating.

"Notable damage to the abdomen and chest piece. Repair is unavoidable. Reactor power at 41%." ATHENA informed as I forced myself up out of the crater I just made. I looked down to see what damage it had done. I can confirm my reactor is still working, but the segments around it need replaced. Scorched down to the third tier of plating. I'm going to have to be careful. They're better then you're run-of-the-mill bad guy, they're not stormtroopers in any way. These guys can actually hit a moving target. I forced myself up and I was about to take off but a young child's cry pierced the air around me. I looked back to find I crashed not too far from where several civilians of various ages and types hid, at least twenty in all, even a few robot looking ones. All behind a pretty much destroyed building. I ground my teeth as I looked toward the batteries. The last energy platform aimed directly at my position, coils inside the barrels lighting up as they prepared to fire. Damn it, I can't leave them to die like this. Dad would have my ass on a silver platter if he found out I left a group of defenseless people to die like this. Only one thing I can do at this point. I pray it actually works, other wise we're all going to die.

"Divert all power to shields! Make it cover the largest area we can!" I ordered as I pulled up the shield generator tab on my HUD. Going to be power consuming, but I can't leave these civilians to die like this. As a massive tsunami of energy bolts burned though the air toward my location, I extended my arms as a blue hue expanded outward from my suit and hardened into a large hexagon plated bubble three hundred meters wide. The bolts slammed into the shield with a hard crack and boom, each one making the dome echo with each hit. I forced my arms to stay in place with each successful impact. So far so good, shield is holding up. Better then the last hundred or so trial runs. Bad side to the shield is that I can't move at all while it is up. I have to remain stationary. The generators can't handle moving while being active, not with something this massive. Smaller scale like ten meters wide I can move but only short distances. No more then a meter or two. Long explanation made short. The smaller the shield, the less power it takes up, I can move farther, and it lasts longer. Bigger the shield, the more power it takes up, less I can move, faster it depletes itself. Both have their pros and cons, all depends on the situation I'm in to which one I'll use. A large series of explosions slammed into my poor shield and shook me from my place. I looked up to find that they're launching the JARRICO missiles at me. Another large blast echoed though out the dome as it shook the ground around me. Several areas begun to spider web as the blasts just kept on coming from all possible sides, flickering in some areas. Oh no, I didn't calibrate the damage dampeners for cluster missiles. Not sure how long I can keep it up. "GET OUT OF HERE!" I yelled to the group hiding behind me. Couldn't see if they listened or not. If they were smart, they'd run like hell. Another blast from the platform smack my shield around the same time millions of the little cluster bombs from the JERRICO did. Several of the smaller cluster bombs made it though the shield though a flicker and exploded around me, kicking up dirt and destroying building remains. I forced myself to stay put to keep the shield up just a little longer. Every second I buy these people, is a second they can spend getting to safety.

"Reactor levels dipping below 20%. Shield reserves below 15%." ATHENA warned as another volley of energy beams impacted my poor shield. "Recalculating. 9%." These bastards are not making it easy. I got to find a better way to take out those guns. I'm running out of juice, I can't keep this up for much longer. What I wouldn't give to have the Hulk right around now. Or even Thor. . . . I'll be happy with Hawkeye or Black Widow right now. Pretty sure Client has a arrow or two for such an occasion.

"Siphon power from my personal reactor to fly on. Overclock the thrusters for a quick take off. One this breaks we're heading straight for those guns again." I ordered as the reactor levels dipped farther and farther with each passing seconds. Shield can't take much more of this punishment. Personal reactor isn't meant to handle the shield generator, but it is able to handle flight sort of. Just need enough to finish this fight. I'll find a way back to, I guess I can call it home for now. No sooner then I could have ordered ATHENA, another volley of missiles slammed into the side of my shield, completely shattering it. The whole barrier dissipated under the endless stream of fire. I shut down the shield generator to let it rest as I took off once more. Countless bolts of red hot energy slammed into the ground I was at not even two seconds ago. I wasn't even a hundred feet up before I was hit by who knows how many rounds. I could feel every ping and dent they made in the titanium shell. Assuming I survive this, I am going to be spending so much time in the shop repairing this suit. I broke though the wall of lead with a sonic boom as I sped toward the final platform and the remaining missile banks.

"Anti-air missiles armed and ready. Locking on to the laser transponders. Main reactor drained. We are now running off your personal reactor. 76% charge available. I suggest we make this brief." ATHENA informed as the anti-air missile auto-lock sequence popped up as a red diamond flashed along several bays. Locking on to the guidance systems inside. I flipped a hard right to avoid another servo of energy bolts. Then left to narrowly dodge the gunfire from below. Crap, stuck between a rock and a hard place. With the rock being my defense platform, and the hard place being a endless stream of lead. They are bound to run out of ammo eventually. I do not have the juice to stay airborne long enough to find out when that is.

"Fire when ready." I responded sending out a repulsor blast to the jackass manning the turret. One problem taken out, like ninety nine more to go. I straightened myself out so my shoulders are now facing the missile banks. My shoulder pads popped open to ready my mini missiles for launch. Tony's mark VII can hold up to fifty of the little buggers, Mine holds more along the lines of a hundred. Pain in my ass to get them all in there. Had to put two little missiles per tube, pain to do without blowing myself to hell after the first volley. Second set doesn't get armed till the first ones launch. All about timing mostly. Helps that they are launched by repulsor technology. More efficient with them that small than to use solid or liquid fuel burners. Plus less chance of pre-mature detonation. Nearly a hundred of the sneaky little devils shot forth from my shoulders at high speeds and separated to their individual targets. Each one nailing their respected target in a uncanny time. I shot upward away from the resulting explosion. The explosion from the rest of the missiles all going off at once is indescribable. The power of it all shook the very ground under it and the force nearly made me fall back into the ground. Only two things I can think of that can dwarf such a massive fireball. A nuclear warhead, and a MOAB. Only two bombs that can even hope to hold a candle to what I just caused.

"Missiles taken care of. That just leaves the remaining platform and the fighters themselves." I ordered banking right to avoid being hit by gunfire from my platform's turrets. I take back what I said earlier. These idiots are making stormtroopers laugh their asses off. I re-diverted my attention back to the remaining platform. Only have the anti-tank missiles left. Not very many but enough to take that son of a bitch out. My HUD zoomed in on the damaged part of the leg my mines nicked. Perfect.

"Sir, I regret to inform you that we've been locked on by unknown style of anti-air rockets from the ground. I recommend evasive action." ATHENA warned as she popped up a transparent tab. It showed several of the Crossbone goon's shouldering a rocket launcher of some sort. Quad barrels and looked nasty, I want one installed in my next suit. Not entirely sure what exactly it is, but I want one. Quick look at my power situation. 67% and dropping at a steady rate. This chest piece was never designed for flight or combat. Going to have to make this quick.

"Show me a flight plan ATHENA. We're out of flares so we got to use those rockets to our advantage." I ordered making a hard right as a large cloud of smoke covered the squad of goons, and a massive stream of rockets went bolting my way. Not flying, BOLTING! Like a lightning bolt! I flattened myself and shot forward just to avoid being hit by those things. I bank right they followed at the same speed. I go left and they followed. Oh this day just keeps getting better and better. "Damn, those fuckers are fast!" I swore as ATHENA decided to put a distance counter right above the tab keeping track of them. Very funny ATHENA, you know I don't like knowing how long till I'm blown to oblivion. A long red line showed up on my HUD marking where and when I should turn or spin, and the path turns around to my platform . . . . . . I can see what she's doing. I moved the tab aside and shot forward toward my final platform. ATHENA zoomed in on it automatically to show several goons running across the steel catwalk lining the outside to the turrets. I barrel rolled to avoid a large spray of lead flying my way, raised my gauntlet to send a repulsor blast to one of the turret operators. My blast hit the impact shield around the turret as they kept feeding it lead. I ground my teeth the rockets were practically nipping at my heels. Okay, time for plan B.

"Deploy breaks." I ordered. No sooner could I have ordered it, ATHENA extended the air breaks on this suit. I lurched forward with a sudden jolt as I pretty much went from a few hundred to zero miles per hour in a few short seconds. The rockets bolted right past me and all were aiming right at the platform. Hey, this gives me a chance for a snappy one liner for the moment. I've always wanted to say this. "Forecast for today calls for a storm of Justice." I said pretty much to myself with the biggest shit eating grin I could give. Explosion after explosion, rocket after rocket, each and every one hit my platform with a deafening and ear damning boom. A cluster of fire balls erupted from various spots, more importantly the legs. Now the rockets on their own wouldn't do anything to the over all destruction of the machine, but since the legs were already heavily damaged before hand, things got real messy fast. The joint snapped and groaned as it begun to lean over toward where the goons shot their rockets. They tried running away as fast as they could, but I could see that they graduated from the 80's action movie collage with a degree in running away from things. The poor bastards got crushed by the massive machine. I could hear the splat and squish from here along side the crash and boom as the platform slammed into the ground. My work here is done. I flattened myself and begun flying back to the city for a quick scan for the bounty hunter. Want to know who I was working with on this one.

"ATHENA, Call the Egyptian official back. Tell her I am done taking care of their problem and to send the clean up crew soon. We made one hell of a mess out here." I ordered as my thrusters begun to cut in and out on me. I flailed in the air as they reengaged on and off, "ATHENA, why are we sputtering?" I asked dropping another twenty feet. What the hell is going on?!

"Your reactor was never meant for sustained flight. Power fluctuation will occur until the main one is recharged or replaced." She informed as I straightened myself out between sputters. Oh yeah, forgot about that little bug in my system."Also, Captain Fareeha Amari would like a word with you once she gets there. Didn't say on what." ATHENA warned. Fareeha Amari, why does that name sound so familiar? I can't make any sense out of it. It shouldn't by all means, never meet anyone by that name before in my life . . . . . . have I?

"Try limiting the cut off bursts to slow my decent speed to a more reasonable level. Ground is approaching fast." I ordered as I kept a close eye on my reactor levels. Dipping below 50%. Half dead as of right now, I may need a new reactor soon. "Call Watchpoint: Gibraltar. Let Winston or Mercy know we need a ride. I am pretty damn sure I won't survive the four hour flight back. I'll handle the Captain while we wait." I ordered. As soon on my boots hit the cold hard ground I cut all power from thrusters and leaned up against a wall for support. Panting and struggling to catch my breath as I enjoyed the moment of peace I created. Occasional sound of gunfire and explosion but nothing serious enough that a standard military can't handle. "Scan the area for hostiles, is it safe to get out of this power hog." I asked holding my chest in pain. I'm beyond exhausted, that fight had taken a lot more out of me then I thought. Damn I might need a new chest reactor. I better get started on that particle accelerator when I get back, no other way I can create the element I need for sustainable non-toxic cold fission. This is going to be a difficult world to adjust to.

"Scan complete. No hostile signatures in the vicinity, safe to come out of your shell." ATHENA informed as the face plate flipped up as I held on to the wall. Letting out sharp, deep breaths of air. One thing I hate about taking the reactor route instead of getting the extremes surgery done. The more energy I use out of it to power anything. The more it strains my heart and makes it harder to do anything. Well to be fair with myself, I would have been back to square one if I took the surgeries.

"Ramses?" An older female voice spoke not too far behind me. I spun around with my repulsor ready to fire, facing the source of the new voice. In front of me, not even remotely fazed, were two figures. One with a large scar over his face, red tactical visor covering most his features, and a pulse rifle lowered at the ground. The other was female in shape, dark hood with a blue digital triangle in the center. Some type of sniper rifle in her hands as she slung it on her back. I lowered my arm recognizing the voice as the one from earlier. Non-hostile.

"I'm sorry, you must have me confused with someone else." I replied as my helmet entirely folded back to revive my face to the two unnamed mercenaries.

"Shrike, he's not Ramses. Ramses has been gone for nearly sixteen years." The soldier informed the sniper as she walked up to me. I took a step back as she got closer. Okay, what is wrong with this lady?

"I never forget a face, no matter how long it's been since I last saw it. The sniper replied reaching a hand forward and tapping my reactor.

"Out of curiosity and humor, why in the world would you remember a face like mine?" I asked as she reached up to her hood and pulled her mask off. Underneath was the aged face of a older woman, eye of Horus tattooed under her left eye, eye patch over the right. Well aged white hair barely flowed past. Her eyes shined something that looked to have been devoid of for years, hope.

"Because a mother never forgets." She replied looking me dead in the eye. I can tell she honestly believe it for three reasons. One, my internal bullshit detector has yet to go off. Two, she just saw what this suit can do and is willing to make a statement like that to my face with me in said suit. Three, I am still getting the strange feeling that I recognize her from somewhere. But I am still beyond confused on a lot of stuff right now. Why the hell do I get the extreme sense of familiarity from this woman? How the hell did my tech get in this world? And what the hell is going on in my life right now? Before I had a chance to get any answers, the old woman grabbed my arm and begun dragging me. "Come, we have much to discuss. Got to leave the area before the military arrives."

* * *

 **That's a wrap people. Richard met is supposed 'Mother' in this chapter. Got some funny skits in mind for that talk to come. Let me know if anyone had any ideas. As for his ultimate and skills, I am still working those out. Thinking on how to balance them out to the rest of the Overwatch crew so he don't seem beyond overpowered. Thinking of something like a mix between a Lucio Ult and maybe a Ana. Not entirely sure as of right now. Got half an idea on how I want him to go. Got a few funny skits involving the sprays and his infinity stone. Long story short. Imagine the cute or pixel sprays coming to life. That is my idea for his passive ability ATM. Would make the Spawn room a lot more fun while waiting for my slaughter due to my moronic teammates (Every. Fucking. FPS. Match. Ever). Left out the Infinity stone this chapter in favor for more research on it. I want a good idea on it's over all limitations before I dive head first into the shark tank knows as the Overwatch and Marvel fandoms. Hope you all enjoy. Will be diving into the Richard/Hana fluff soon. Got a sort of 'Date' idea in mind. Not 100% sure, got two other stories to write for as well, so my attention is split right now. Top that off with Irl crap and work, updates will be painfully slow. I won't lie. I'll leave it off here. See you all next chapter.**

 **~Dgreen20**


	5. Reunions and Confusion

Chapter 4

 **Reunions and Confusion**

 _Universe B_

(Richard's POV)

I've fought aliens from another universe, a stone in my brain that pushes the laws of physics, dealt with more legal shit then I care about, got trapped in another universe and just took on a militia of assholes armed with my own technology. But this has got to be, by far and without a doubt in my mind, the craziest thing that has happened to me yet. I'm drinking tea on a folded out chair, armor tucked away in the corner to conserve power, across the table from an elderly woman who claims to be my mother. We were in the ruins of a Egyptian dig site. Walls littered with ancient writing, small cot set up in the corner, the soldier was outside doing a perimeter sweep while I talked with my 'mother'. So far no warning bells are ringing in my gut just yet. I'll be honest, this isn't the first time someone claimed to be my mother. Gold diggers find out I'm Tony Stark's son and they jump the gun to say I'm their son. Half of which Dad has never met before in his life surprisingly. JARVIS and ATHENA confirmed I wasn't their kid their infront of them half the time with a simple DNA test. I know I put a miniature DNA tester in my suit, in case a moment exactly like this were to pop up. Happens a lot more often than people would think. The elder sniper dipped the tea bag a few times before talking a sip.

"You think I'm your son? Who has been missing and assumed dead for sixteen years, then suddenly out of the blue popped into your life once more after being a complete badass? Am I getting all this right or am I missing something?" I asked drinking slowly from my fancy cup of Earl Grey tea. Few things this woman has told me makes absolutely no sense. First off, how in the hell could I be here son if I am from another universe entirely? Second; even if I was born in this universe that I am now calling universe B, how the hell did I get to universe A in the first place . . . . . why the hell am I even here in the first place now that I think about it. My head hurts. Too many questions, now enough answers.

"You didn't miss a thing and heard right. I'm fairly certain your AI friend would confirm that." She replied politely setting her cup down. Found out her name is Ana. Good to know, I'll be sure to remember it. ATHENA was analyzing each of our DNA from the armor. Blood, hair, spit, everything we could test to leave absolutely no room for error. So far none of the results have popped up yet. Could be good or bad, I'm not entirely sure. Never taken her this long to prove someone wrong. Normally takes all of twenty seconds. This time it is taking more like half an hour, she must he inspecting it in absolute detail. All the while, I'm sitting here having tea and eating some type of cookies.

"Okay, I'll humor you for a minute. Let's say the tests came up positive and you were my long lost mother. What's the plan after that?" I asked scratching the back of my head. ATHENA's chip has been a little itchy lately. I have no idea why. Whole thing is integrated with my skull and won't come out from me scratching it out. Not easily anyway.

"Just talking for now, figure out what my boy has been up to all these years." Ana answered. I still can't get past the voice she has, sounds so familiar I can't shake the feeling. Every time she talks it feels like I'm talking to someone from my past, an old friend in a sense. I nod and take a sip of my own tea. "So, what do you do for a living? From your suit, I assume engineering or machinist like job." She asked.

"I invent new technology for the military and other fields. Missiles, defense platforms, few drones for hazardous environments. I was going to school for a degree for thermal-nuclear physics. Before I was torn from my world and brought here, I was working with South Korea on a Mechanized defense system to counter North Korea's constant nuclear threats. Haven't heard a single peep from them since those machines began paroling the boarder. Still needed to calibrate the micro-missiles to work right, sometimes they fire out of sync or detonate prematurely. Draws too much computing resources from the defense matrix to operate at optimal levels." I answered propping my feet up on a crate beside me.

"You got a good plan for your future. Also sounds very expensive." She noted.

"Oh you have no idea. Tony Stark, the man who adopted me, is a multi-billionaire that makes way more money than he can spend at once." I answered laughing a little bit as a random memory popped up. "I remember when we began the Iron man project. We bounced ideas around like pin balls in an arcade. I suggest one thing, he improves upon it and draws up schematics. I improved upon a few of his systems, he helped me calibrate my shields." I explained. She hummed like she accepted my answer as the truth, taking another sip of her tea. She brings her cup down to speak only for ATHENA to interrupt with a loud DING! DING! DING! . . . . I really need to program better social manners into her.

"Pardon me to interrupt Sir, but the DNA analyzer just finished analyzing everything." ATHENA noted from the suit's speakers. Had to sacrifice a few percent from my personal reactor so ATHENA could power the DNA analyzer. Going to need a new reactor for both my suit and myself soon. Mercy's hands might not be small enough to fit down the tube. Hana's might on the other hand, seeing how she is both younger and smaller in size than Mercy. Yet Mercy has more experience in the medical field. I'm not sure who I trust more to, quite literally, have their hands around my heart. Plus I doubt Haha would want to stick her hands in a goo filled mess down the tube. Mercy might but I'm not sure her hands are small enough. She would have to knock me out than surgically replace the ARC reactor. While Hana would be more straight forward and be done a whole lot quicker. Tough call to make.

"So A, What's the news? Is she even remotely related or no?" I asked sipping my tea. Doubtful that she is my mother, I can not think of a single logical way to back up her claims. . . .

"Analysis shows that her genome matches approximately 56.472% to your own. Master Stark, meet your long lost mother or aunt." ATHENA informed.

. . . Also the two of us have little in common. There is absolutely no possible way this woman is. . . . Wait, what did ATHENA just say! Did she say this woman was my mother? 56.472% match. The tests never came back that high before. . . . EVER! This is by far the closest any woman has ever came to being related to me genetically. Previous record was 12.3456%. This woman shattered all previous records and gave all those other women the middle finger genetically.

"So her claims are true. She really is my mother?" I asked sounding completely unsure of myself now.

"I am 110% sure. Cross examined everything as far as the micro DNA analyzers can go. All came back with the same results. She is either your mother or your relative in some fashion." ATHENA replied as I looked back at Ana in a new light. I can't count the amount of times I've been wrong, but I can use one hand to count how many times ATHENA has been wrong. She looks at things in a lot more detail I can never think of, more angles than I can see, she is rarely ever wrong about anything . . . except pineapples on pizza. That shit shouldn't be allowed anywhere near my holy stuffed crust or deep dish. ATHENA confirmed it, this woman is my mother. So then who is my real father? Never was curious till now. Always brushed it off as they didn't want me and left me to die on the streets. But if I was taken from this woman at such a young age, who took me and why?

"Mom?" I asked Ana as she pulled me into a bear hug with the biggest grin I've seen on a old woman. I tensed up at first and dropped my tea from the sudden physical contact. I hesitantly hugged her back as I took in this new information. Tony hugs me when I do something good or when he's proud of me.

"A mother never forgets her children, Ramses. No matter how long it's been since I've last held you." She said softly pulling away from the hug. "You've grown so much. Practically already a man." I blinked a few times as I shook my head to clear my thought. Okay, I'm letting her know a few things right now before we get all emotional and other bullshit.

"First off; The name's Richard, not Ramses. I may be your lost son but I'm firmly sticking to being called Richard. Name I grew up with and I am well beyond use to. Rich for short or 'Blue Steel' as a code name in battle." I explained. "Second; It's going to take me some time to absorb all this in. Closest thing I've had to a mother is Tony's girlfriend Pepper." I explained rubbing away the headache forming in my forehead. "And third; Is there a way I can contact you? I need to get back to the Spanish coast soon to recharge my suit. ATHENA can't hold the charge within it for much longer and that suit is a pain in the ass to drag around when it is out of power."

"I understand." Ana replied shouldering her rifle as we got up. "I'll take you to your transport ship. We'll talk again another time. Be sure to tell Winston I said 'hi and I'll contact them soon'." Glad she understand how big of a pain in my ass it is to hull that armor around when the battery is dead. Deep down, it feels good knowing I finally found my real mother. Granted I never was looking too hard to begin with. Curious as to how Dad would react to Ana . . . If I know him by now, he'd probably flirt with her and most likely get a grenade shoved up his ass.

* * *

 _Hours later_

I sat in the drop ship tossing a basketball into a wall. Armor powered down in the corner by the hoop, inside looked big enough to fit a Mark 44 no problem. Might even be able to carry it if the thusters on this thing are as powerful as they sound. Everything is happening all at once and I just need some time to absorb it all. First I'm taken from my own world and spat out into the middle of a fight, then I wake up to a English speaking gorilla and a cute Asian MECH pilot. Shortly after I get examined by a woman in an angle power suit. After that I went out and kicked the ass of a bunch of idiots who were using my tech to make innocent lives a living hell. THEN I find my long lost biological mother and we have a chat with one another over tea, and also find out that I have an older sister in this universe as well. Now I'm on my way back 'home' after a **long** and stressful day. Yeah that is a LOT to take in on such a short notice. I'm going to need some time to sort it all out.

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself out loud throwing the basket ball once again. It bounced off the wall and back my way for me to repeat the process. Soft rumble of the engines were all I could hear in the empty shell of a drop ship. Winston's AI friend Athena, not to be confused with my ATHENA, is piloting the ship back. I glanced out the window to watch the sun set over what I think is the Mediterranean sea. Look pretty much the same as when I flew over it earlier today.

"Something the matter sir?" ATHENA asked in her curious voice tone.

"What are we going to do with ourselves A?" I asked holding onto the basketball this time instead of throwing it back to the wall. "Sure we got a place to stay but we're seriously screwed everywhere else. We know nothing about this world, we got little to no resources at our disposal, nothing in the means of money. I can't afford the material to fix and maintain the suit, can't get what we need to keep the weapon systems stocked, hell I wouldn't even put us in range to even afford a new reactor for me to live. Particle accelerators and extremely rare metals are not cheap. Where would I even begin to look for Vibranium here, let alone acquire some for a new reactor?" I replied. I could 'feel' the rubber molecules inside, all begging me to change them, all tormenting me to use that curse. "Face the facts A, we're screwed. My reactor will give out some day soon and then what will we do? I die, our armor gets set to self destruct and you get wiped. World here might never remember us, or even realize we existed. We're way out of our element." I replied resting my forehead on the rubber ball, eyes closed as my mind thought heavily on our situation. I can't come up with a single logical way for us to survive longer then a few weeks. Without a new reactor and soon, I might as well throw myself out of this drop ship. Save Winston some time cleaning up my dead body. Could hook my heart up to a car battery but who would want to lug something like that around everywhere. Not going the pace maker route if I can help it.

"Sir, remember when I was 'born'?" ATHENA asked.

"How can I forget. Dad said you would have been lucky to survive your first week with how unstable your matrix was. Had to completely isolate that portion of your 'personality' and separate it from you manually. Still have the scar from your first outburst when I programmed emotions into you. Guess I shouldn't have added Anger and Joy at the same time." I remembered raising my head from the ball. Our first attempt creating an AI using a infinity stone. Unlike Ultron, ATHENA was wildly unstable in her first few days of 'birth'. JARVIS couldn't contain her and neither could Banner or Dad. Had to resort to keeping her on a extremely closed connection just so she wouldn't fragment into the depths of the internet and crash the entire world basically. Dad and Banner said she wouldn't last long with her state, little they could do. But I refused to quit. I buckled down and worked for days on end to stabilize her. It worked but she lacked a personality for a while. Which is why she didn't end up like Ultron, that part of her doesn't exist anymore . . . . or at least it shouldn't. In her early days, she went by two names. ATHENA and Technovore. Technovore was a virus that was a byproduct of her when she was 'born'. She would often spit between these two personalities and fragment out occasionally. Had to isolate Technovore on a powerful flash drive and throw it in a volcano to be sure it wouldn't come back. Was a massive pain to contain and cure, but she ha been stable for the past few years. Can't ask for much more.

"Yet here I am. 'Alive' and fully functional. When my odds of survival were low, you pulled though and kept me whole." She replied. "You never rested, you refused to eat or sleep until I was stable enough to operate on my own. You kept me 'alive' master Stark. If you were able figure out how to fix my fragile and unstable matrix, you can certainly get though this." ATHENA, how I wish I had your sense of hopefulness. I don't have that luxury. She is still learning how things work, I already understand how tough the road ahead is. Not going to be easy in the slightest. First hurtle is getting a particle accelerator, or creating one. With the Infinity stone it shouldn't be too hard, just going to be extremely taxing on my end. The more I use the little bastard, the more exhausted I become. With my personal Arc reactor on the low teens, I don't think I can afford to spend time napping between uses. As a last resort I will, but I don't want to. Afraid of what would happen if I lost control at my new 'home'.

What would they think of me? Power like that of a god yet I have little control over it. They'll probably be scared at first, then most likely try to use my power for their own needs, and probably a few will try to kill me out of fear. I wouldn't imagine it any other way. Sadly it is something I've honestly grown use to.

* * *

 _Universe A_

 _Busan, South Korea_

 _4:56pm_

(Tony's POV)

"Mister Stark, we've been looking forward to your arrival. My name is Wu Si'u. Head of the MEKA division in South Korea." A skinny korean man greeted as I got off my private Jet. Natasha right behind me posing as my secretary for the moment. FRIDAY did a little digging into the MEKA project we heard on the video feed of Richard's only known possible location. Apparently he made frequent visits here, wasn't even a secret either. Just on his suit flight log ATHENA uploads to the Avenger Tower's data banks for us to keep track of where we were at and for how long. I never look at them all that often, never needed to till today. Government loves to keep track of where the Infinity stone was at all times, was either that or have him confined to the New York area. I know first hand that Richard does not like to be cooped up for too long, not that I blame him.

We walked down the ramp of the private jet into a private runway by the ocean. Looked like a military base if the random camo tanker trucks were any indication. I decided to don one of my less intimidating suits. Simple black jacket, red tie, expensive pants and shoes. Natasha looked close to how she did when we first meet. Hair up, white shirt, skirt, pen and clipboard in hand. She already warned me that if I tried flirting with her, I'd be much less of a man by the end of the day. I am not willing to test her attitude on the subject right now.

"Pleasure to meet you Wu. My son has told me great things about your MEKA project. Figured I'd come by to see if his claims were true." I replied. Not completely lying. Richard has told me about a MECH project he worked on a few months back to help keep North Korea's nuclear threats at bay, at the time I didn't think much of it. Congratulated him on his success and gave him a thumbs up. Now that I look back on it, I should have asked more questions instead of brushing it off.

"Richard was a big help in the project." The little man answered walking us down the runway. "We came to him asking for help on the MEKA units, offered a great deal of money for his help." He answered opening the door. I walked in with Natasha following shortly behind me, with her pretending to jot down notes as he talked. "We ran into several problems power wise. They required to be hooked up to a cable or powered by batteries but their range would be extremely limited either way. He created a mini-cold fission reactor to power it. He improved the energy usage and installed the micro-missiles as a anti-armor option. Ahead we have our latest prototype of the Mark IV MEKA drone." He informed as we passed a large window. A rather large machine was being tested before us. Tiny legs yet it had massive body, twin cannons on it's arms and camera's on the face. Two antennas stuck out of it's back giving it a rabbit like appearance, and the whole thing was black, like carbon fiber or onyx. It walked forward and fired it's cannons at a steel target. Green bolts of energy raced out of the end of the barrels and hit the steel target with a shotgun like effect. After it fired the guns, two pods on it's shoulders popped up, it launched a volley of mini missiles and demolished the target. I must say, I am a little bit impressed, and it takes a lot to impress me. Richard did a good job on these machines. Wouldn't have made them drones but he did a good job.

"Damn, Richard helped make that?" I asked pointing to the rabbit machine. The operator on the inside gave the machine a different set of instructions. It tucked it;s limbs in and jumped a few times, wiggling it's rear like a rabbit would. Kind of funny actually. I let out a amused chuckle as the machine returned to a fighting stance.

"He had a sense of humor programming the MEKA's. We joked about how they look like rabbits a little. He added that into it's matrix for shits and giggles." Wu answered motioning for us to keep moving. "They're still in the prototype stage, all the features haven't been added yet. A Defense matrix to shoot down incoming projectiles, boosters to fly for a short time, and maybe something more." I am more impressed now with Richard's progress on this. I would do the same thing. Just for the laughs. What is more insulting than knowing you got your ass kicked by a patrol drone that hops like a bunny?

"I think Mister Stark could help with some of the bugs." Natasha replied. I looked back at her with a eyebrow raised. "With Richard sick, don't you think it's only the fatherly thing to do to help with his project?" That's our cover story? Richard is sick. Well if it gets us to my son, than I guess the story could be that he is down with Swine flu or some other bullshit. Well I am curious at the kind of job Richard did on the MEKA's program wise. Could give us an idea as to where he is.

"Guess I could take a crack a it." I answered Wu smiled brightly. "Cancel all my appointments for the evening Miss Scarlet. I might be here a while. Did Richard leave any notes on the project?"

* * *

 _Universe B_

 _Watchpoint:Gilbraltar_

I stepped out of the hovering airship over the landing pad to my new 'home'.Winston and Mercy were there waiting for me. Sun set long before I got here, the cold of night fell upon the old base. I can make out the illuminated Spanish coast from here, cargo ships heading into port or heading out. The looks on both Winston and Mercy's faces were mixed. On one hand, they looked proud that I selflessly risked my ass to save innocents. While pissed that I could have killed myself and probably got a target painted on Overwatch's backs.

"I know what I did was risky but I couldn't sit back and let those assholes use my tech to. . . . " I barely got out before the Angel embraced me in a hug, scaring the daylights out of me. What is with everyone here and the hugging? I'm not that pudgy am I?

"We're glad you did the right thing Richard." Mercy replied. "What we're both mad about is that you left without telling us where you were going. Fareeha called us asking if we sent someone to take care of the situation. Overwatch legally can't send agents into the field, we had to say that you were a lone wolf. She'll be here tomorrow to interrogate you personally." Great, just how I always wanted my week to go. First I meet my long lost mother, then my long lost older sister is coming to 'talk' with me. There must be a God or something here throwing these curve balls my way. Not sure whether they are good omens or bad ones as of yet. Good because I found my long lost genetic family, bad because I don't think one would be very happy to see me after my little 'adventure'.

"I'll be okay Doc. Armor took most of the beating, just a few scrapes and bruises for me but I'll live. I knew what I was doing before I shot out of here." I informed as ATHENA walked on my with the armor toward my room. "Out of curiosity, do either of you two know of a woman named Ana Amari? Old woman, late sixties I think. About this high, Horus tattoo below her eye, eye patch over one," The two looked at one another confused. Not the type of confused like 'what the hell is he talking about', more like 'how the hell does he know that name?'. There is a visual difference between the two. All in the eye movement and eyebrow reactions. I learned a few things over the years.

"She was a member of Overwatch a couple of years back. Got killed by Amélie Lacroix years ago in a sniper duel." Winston replied.

"How did you know that name?" Mercy asked. Wait, Ana is suppose to be dead? Well that explains quite a bit now that I think about it. Explains why she didn't want to come back with me, and why she wanted me to relay the message. Who ever 'killed' her might still think she is dead. First place they'd keep an eye on is places of the target's interest if they suspected they were alive. Old friends, children, work, frequent stops like fast food shops. My rule of thumb; unless I see the corpse with my own two eyes, I won't believe they are dead for a minute. Lesson learned the hard way.

"Kind of a funny story. While I was out, a woman came up to me by that name claimed to be my mother." I answered rubbing the back of my head. "ATHENA did a DNA test and confirmed it. We talked, she made me tea, and we tried to get to know one another sort of. She gave ATHENA her contact information for us to schedule a meeting later."

"Ana's alive?" Mercy asked in disbelief.

"Well unless it was her clone or twin sister, I'd say she is alive and still kicking as. . . AHHH!" I replied as pain spiked out though my body, directly from my heart. I collapsed on the ground with my hand crunched up over my reactor. Mercy dropped her air of confusion as she rushed to my side. Winston hopped on over in a short leap and held my back up. Feels like someone set my nerves on fire and stabbed my heart with a rusty railroad spike. I could feel my heart pumping like a jack hammer right now, only adding to the searing pain.

"You alright Ramses?" Mercy asked helping he back up, my hand still over my heart as I tried to force the pain down. God damn how much I hate myself some days. Heart's warning to the rest of my body. Reactor is reaching critically low levels, less than 2% and dropping. Few days before it reaches 0 if I don't over exert myself.

"Hard to . . explain right now . . AHH!" I responded biting down on my tongue hard to try and nullify the pain.

"Hold on. I got just the thing for this." She ordered steeping back and pointed her staff at me. What the hell does she plan on doing with that. Hitting me upside the head and knocking me out with it. She pushed some sort of button and a golden stream jetted out from the end, the sides of the end propped out and circled around as the stream flowed out. I grunted in agony as the pain slowly subsided away, cooling chill flowed though my body as it fought back against the searing hot pain. Winston helped me up as Mercy kept the beam flowing. Heart rate went back to normal, reactor flickered as I stood up. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as Mercy shut off her staff. "What was that about?" She asked. How the hell did she do that? What did she shoot me up with?

"My reactor is low. That was how my heart warns me to change it out. Going to need something soon or I'm a dead man." I answered calming myself down. "No I can't get my heart replaced again. My body would reject it just like the last twenty some odd times. I just need to get my hands on a particle accelerator and re-recreate a new element from my universe. Simple really." I joked dryly as Mercy's expression was amused.

"I'll stay a few extra days in case you need a doctor. Winston, don't let him out of your sights." Mercy ordered.

"I think we got the parts laying around to build a particle accelerator. I'll recall Hana back here to borrow her MECH's power core in the mean time." Winston informed. Wasn't it something like her Mech's power core that got me into this situation in the first place? Zapped my reactors hard enough to where they can't hold a charge for long. Not going to be easy, but I'll manage something. Well as the old saying goes. Like father like son. But if I'm originally from this universe, why did I end up in Universe A to begin with? And who is my real father? So many questions, not enough answers. All in due time Richard. For now, focus on sustaining yourself.

* * *

 **That's a wrap. New chapter is out and the plot thickens. I now have an idea on how I want this to go. I got two options in mind. One: I have Ultron back to cause another Omnic crisis or worse. Or two: Thanos, enough said. Bouncing these ideas around in the back of my head. I can confirm Sombra will show up soon. Got a few funny scenes involving her Translocator, some tinkering by Richard after a fight, and a shower. Nothing bad enough to earn a M rating, but mostly might be for shits and giggles. I can have some fun with Sombra's character. She seems like a fun person to write. How she'll show up and interact with Richard, no one knows. We have yet to see his Infinity stone in action for good reason. As stated earlier, he has next to no real control over it. Like having the worlds most powerful weapon in your hands yet you don't know how to use the damn thing. Or a book with the answers to all of life's question, yet no one knows how to read it. Same basic concept. Will dive more into his Infinity stone later in the story. Whether he becomes a power hungry monster like Thanos or someone who wants to be left the hell alone like Doctor Banner, I won't say. Only time will tell. Till then, later people.**

 **~Dgreen20**


	6. Recreate the past

Chapter 5

 **Recreate the past**

 _Universe B_

(Richard's POV)

"Out of curiosity Winston. Why do you happen to have the parts to build a Particle accelerator just lying around here? These electro-magnets look pretty new to me. Right out off the Assembly line." I asked as we locked in the last segment into place. I tightened the nuts clamping the segments together. Can't let there even be a hair line crack between the segments. One miscalculation, and we create ourselves a mini black hole and damn most of the area to hell. I do not want to be around when it goes off. We were in a large empty warehouse style area, a large ring of electromagnets circled a central platform where I hope to re-energize my central power node. Only source of Vibranium I know of on the entire damn planet. Hoping it can get re-energized to preform cold fusion.

"I thought I could experiment a little bit with particle physics one of these days. Had extra money in the budget at the time and figured why not. Honestly, I forgot I had them here until a few hours ago." He explained. I can't say anything there, I've been in those moods plenty of times. Heaven knows how many tens of thousands I wasted trying to figure out baking. I didn't try just a few times and nearly burned down the kitchen, no I tried a few hundred times and nearly set fire to the entire house. Tell me to make a nuclear reactor that can power the entire eastern seaboard, I can have that built and fully operational in less than a month. Put a computer in front of me, I'll tear it apart and rebuild it again before the coffee is done brewing. Give me cake mix and they might as well tell me to make it a brick because I can not bake to save my life. Not even Thor would eat one of my cakes, and I've seen that man tear though an entire cow before, bloody rare. So rare that he might as well run up and take a bite out of the damn cow while it was still alive. Mercy left not too long ago to greet the guests at the Air pad. Apparently one of them is my long lost sister. It's a mega family reunion today, I find out about an entire side of the family I was never aware of, and now she has flown out here to meet me. Why do I get the feeling that it isn't because she wants to play some childish game siblings normally do. Winston and I were in a empty area of the facility working on the device. "So what do you need the particle accelerator for?"

"Energizing a power node. Need it to recreate an element that is capable of sustaining efficient cold fusion on a non-toxic level." I explained inspecting down the piece for any sign of possible containment failure. But we got two insanely intelligent super geniuses putting this together, room for error will be small but one can never be too safe when it comes to unstable and theoretical physics. I put a level on the top, bubble was perfectly in the middle. Well balanced, as all things should be. "That should do it on containment, we just need to set up the accelerator and somewhere to aim it. Damn I hope this works." I prayed, now I am not a man of any religion, but in this case I'll make an exception.

"Master Stark and Sir Winston. I believe Miss Song and Captain Amari are requesting Master Stark at the moment. I would suggest you don't keep the ladies waiting sir. I can only keep them entertained for so long before the Captain comes looking for you personally." ATHENA informed from the facility's speakers. I wiped sweat off my eyebrow as I looked around at the accelerator. It's done, just need something to power it and energize the node. I felt my heart for a second and took a deep breath. Still hurts when I breath, I can still feel pain with each heart beat. I'm still at emergency back up power, but I'll survive a little longer. Another hour minimum, two at the most. Maybe.

"What do you think Winston, five minute break to face the music." I replied looking up at the clock. half past three. We've been at this for a while. A short break is in order, just enough to great the guests and ask Hana if we can borrow her MECH power core for a minute. With how much power this machine is going to need, I believe the power core to her MECH is enough if it is what I think it is. Can't hook it up to the Spanish national power grid, it would suck up too much energy and backfire right into their grid. I don't have the funds to pay the power bill after something like this. Possibly destroying their power grid for weeks. An closed off power source is better because of the lack of grid failure, and a lot safer. If her core overloads or gets damaged, then the worst thing that would happen is it self destructs and exploded. Better a small area goes kaboom instead of the entire European coast. Call it personal experience if one will, but I don't want any attention drawn back to me unless it is 100% necessary. If this works the way I think it will, I'll be good on power for a while. A single rector assuming I'm smart about my power use, it should last me two years with moderate to heavy suit use. Maybe the rest of my life if I lie low and stay a civillian. Not like an alien invasion or robotic uprising will happen any time soon. I already had to deal with both, I do not want to deal with them again anytime soon. All though if given the choice, I rather deal with aliens again. They don't know my every move and won't try to hack my suit. Ultron tried but ATHENA was able to keep him at bay. I'll admit he did make a few good points, made a convincing argument to join his side. Sadly for him, I don't like being hit with a stick then offered the olive branch in the same minute. Such a shame though, He was a rather nice-ish guy when he wasn't trying to kill everyone. I'll admit I miss him a little bit . . . . okay I no longer miss him. I forgot he lied to me to get to my curse and tried to use me. I'm glad he's gone for good. . . . hopefully. Slim chance he escaped or is in hiding. Wouldn't be surprised in the lease.

"Sure, we'll get back to this project soon." Winston agreed as I laid down the tool box. Like he said, We'll get back to it later. High up on the priority list so we'll have it done by the end of today. Now, how will I keep Hana entertained while we're borrowing her MECH? I think ATHENA would be interested in a few rounds of PUBG or Fortnite with her. Oh lord that AI is just plain scary in battle royal type games. Ungodly aim and loves to snipe people's balls off at the end. On a side note, I am terrified of ATHENA after watching her play Fortnite, I am also keeping every shotgun I can find away from her. She's learned too much from Ninja.

* * *

 _Few minutes later_

(Hana/Dva's POV)

"Yes, finally hatched you Eevee! About freaking time! And a Shiny as well." I proclaimed to no one in particular as I sat on a chair in the kitchen area playing my pokemon game. "Female, Modest nature, good beginner stats, level 1. I can work with this." Winston decided to drag my butt back over here for lord knows what reason, I'm bored as hell so I decided to pull out my handheld game and work on my team. Got my special wall, lead, and physical sweeper pokemon where I want them. Just need a special attacker, physical wall, and/or a utility to finish rounding my team. I am going to dominate the pokemon championship as well. Such a complex game with such a simple concept. So many stats and move pools for every pokemon I have to research, on top of perfect turn based timing and combos. Not an easy game, but that won't stop me from making the perfect team and dominate the league. Now how the hell does anyone breed any pokemon for the right IV's for hidden power they want, the right stats, and the right nature, and still keep their sanity intact? It is a huge pain in my ass.

"You know, when I was little I always said I'd be stationed at this base. How time flies over the years." An Egyptian woman replied sipping her cup of coffee. She looked a bit taller that Mercy, darker skin tone, eye of Horus tatoo under her eye. Weird. She was in a rather casual outfit. Simple white tank top with a brown vest, jeans, and some kind of shoes. I can't see them nor do I really care. She was sitting on a stool drinking a cup of coffee with Mercy as they were trying to entertain themselves while the boys worked on their science project. I left my MEKA back in the drop ship, no reason to have it out here right now.

"Time sure flies by quickly when you're not expecting it. Especially when bullets are flying all around you half the time." Angela joked, sipping her cup of tea. "Fareeha I'm curious on something, what do you remember about your younger brother, Ramses?" She asked.

"You know that is not a subject I like to talk about. I've come to terms with his passing." She replied setting her cup aside, obviously deep in thought. She now has my curiosity. I peeked an eye away from my screen and listened lightly to the two talk. Why does Angela want to know about the girl's dead brother? . . . unless he isn't dead or she has a sadistic side. I wouldn't put either out of the question."Last memory I have of him was us doing a puzzle together. I was babysitting at the time until Mom and Victor got home. Mom interrupted us half way though it to help me pick out a proper couch for my new apartment. When we got back, the house was completely destroyed, looked like a nuke went off dead center. No bodies were found, or that could have been found. You and Morrison told us that there was next to no way they could have survived it. That all happened not long before Mom never came back from her last mission. Three family members all died not even two weeks apart from each other." She said looking into her cup. Okay, now she has my attention. I smell a bombshell about to be dropped. Let me guess, her brother is alive somewhere.

"Lucky for you. I have some good news regarding the subject." She replied smiling and setting her cup aside. "As hard as it is to believe, but we found Ramses. Alive and seriously kicked butt." She said. Wow, did I call it or what? Fareeha looked at Angela with her best poker face, eyes squinted and over all complexion saying 'you got a sick sense of humor if that is a joke'.

"I'm calling your bullshit." She said still retaining her same look. "I respect you Angela, I admire your work and your services. But if you try a sick and twisted joke like that on me, I'm shoving a rocket up your arse, send you to the moon the fun way and letting the apes there do as they wish to you." Rather descriptive and a little scary. Note to self, don't get on her bad side. I've seen enough anime to get an idea where that is going to lead.

"I'm not trying to joke around here. I'm serious. Ramses is alive and in this very base right now." Mercy countered. Really? Only males in the base are Winston and Richard. I doubt Fareeha is related to Donkey Kong, so Richard would have to be the next best bet.

"Then where has he been for the last 16 years? If he's alive, how could he have survived such a massive explosion from point blank? If he's here now, then why didn't he try meeting me when I got off the Launch pad?" Fareeha asked starting to look a little angry now. Yikes, Mercy hit a sore spot there. And now I'm back to my game again.

"We don't know all the details exactly. But the man you were sent to investigate is your brother Ramses. I confirmed it myself. Hana helped bring him in after he destroyed the Omnic threat terrorizing her homeland." Athena countered from the speaker system around the base. Fareeha looked up at the ceiling speaker and raised an eyebrow. "If his AI is anything to go by, he has lived the last 16 years in a parallel universe. Good odds are that he doesn't even remember you, or any of us for that matter. How he survived, we don't have the faintest idea. We're still filling in all the blanks as we go."

"Back to the question at hand then. If he's alive and on this base right now, then why isn't his dumb ass here right now?" She asked waving her around the room. Well if my gut is correct and knowledge on drama like matters, I would say that Richard is either on his way right now or casually leaning on the doorway listening in to the entire rant.

"Because the dumb ass in question had to finish leveling a particle accelerator to recharge his main power reactor later. Not something you want to have even the slightest error or malfunction with." A male voice replied. Well, doesn't take a super genius to figure out exactly who that was. Called it again. Either I watch too many drama shows in my free time or I'm that good at guessing. I peeked up from my game screen to see what was going on. Richard was leaning against the door frame, grease coated his fingers and parts of his face. His chest light was dim and flickering. Low power maybe? I have no idea. . . . what happens if that light goes out? What does it power? His suit? something internal? I'm curious now. "Sorry it too so long to get here Angela, we had to re calibrate the electromagnetic rings to sync with one another before we got here. Better to do it sooner rather then at the last second. Particle physics are a rather fickle bitch you don't want to mess up with." I looked to him, and now to Fareeha, and back to him, and back to Fareeha. They do look similar, same eyes and facial pattern more or less.

"I can see a family resemblance here. Facial featured look similar." I said out loud earning a glare from the two, and back to not caring. My eyes went back to my game screen after I rolled them. "Just chipping in my opinion. Everyone ignore the gamer in the room."

"That's him? That's Ramses? My brother who I believed to be dead for the past 16 years. You're all not trying to pull some sick joke on me?!" Fareeha asked pointing to Richard. Oh, another drama bomb about to blow.

"His genetic genome is approximately 57% match to your mother's genome. So odds are pretty heavy that he is in fact Ramses." Athena replied from the speakers. I'm no expert, but 57% pretty much means they are related. I think, not my area of knowledge. Close enough in my book.

"Acually it is 56.472%, but who cares about technicalities anyway." Richard said as his heart light flickered some more. "So, you must be my long lost big sis." He says casually walking up to the Captain extending his hand. "Let's start off on the right foot. Hi, I'm Richard Stark. Genius, ex-billionare, playboy, weapons designer, nuclear physicist, and part time super hero." He introduced. His heart light flickered once more. Strange, my game screen glitched out a bit. Not again, curse these ancient gaming devices. This thing is two years older than my grandfather's ashes.

"Come on, work you old girl." I say to myself smacking the handheld, the screen adjusted itself. Eevee seemed to have reacted to me smacking the screen and did a weird bark, backing up from where I hit the handheld. . . . . that is beyond strange. I've had to smack this thing lord knows how many times, never once did I see any of the pokemon react to it in any sort of way. Old feature i just found?

"Captian Amari. " Fareeha introduced shaking her brother's hand. "How can we be certain that he is my brother?" What, the DNA check not good enough? You want to scan his memories for any trace of you?

"He still has a scar on his back near his spine from when he was three. You two were playing, you threw the ball too far and he chased after it. Getting hit by a car and skid twelve feet with a part of the bumper impaled in his back. I remember because you called me to fix him up." Mercy replied. The fact that he survived that is a wonder on it's own. How long ago was this?

" . . . I would try to argue but I can't come up with a better explanation on how that scar got there. I always assumed I landed on something wrong." Richard said felling his back. Well, that doesn't prove they ae related, I am out of ideas. Great, now the chair is glitching out . . . wait a minute. That isn't in my game. I looked beside to to see the chair looking like it was full of static, trying to stay in place but can't hold a form. I am no expert, but chairs are not suppose to do that.

"Umm. . . guys." I said trying to get their attention.

"Sir, reactor levels are critically low. Insignificant power to stabilizer nodes and restriction chips." Richard's ATHENA warned. Richard tried to say something but held his heart, screamed in agony as he collapsed to the ground. A hi pitch whine echoed though out the room as he cried in pain.

"Richard!" Mercy yelled jumping from her seat as did Fareeha and I. The chair jumped in and out of it's form, was a pile of bubbles for a second. I dropped my handheld as I ran to help him up. Eevee barked loudly trying to paw her way out of the screen. This is all beyond confusing. As soon as we touched him some black liquid burst out of him and knocked us all back. I went flying back into the bar, rolling over Mercy's coffee cup and shattering it. Fareeha and Mercy both landed on the other side of the room. I cried out in pain as I tried to get back up.

"Infinity surge incoming, I can't contain it any longer. Everyone duck for cover!" ATHENA warned as Richard looked out in horror as he brought a hand out as if he wanted help, then it started glowing yellow as the area around him flashed red and made everything go static. I've played enough RPG games to know this isn't good. I rolled across the bar top and behind it as another surge of energy burst form the young mans body. I covered my eyes and ears and curled up to try to limit the damage. A wave of electric static washed over me as I felt every hair in my body stand up at once as a ear damning boom echoed though out the room. Glass shattered, the whole building creaked and groaned under the stress. Several alarms went blaring though out the base. What the ever loving fuck just happened?!

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that." Richard said absolutely terrified. I uncovered my eyes and looked around me. The whole room looked like my MEKA exploded, scorch marks along the walls, a small crater where Richard stood holding his heart. Piles of some type of goo floated aimlessly around the room. Who in the hell did I save yesterday?

"What the hell?" I asked myself looking around the room. Richard's face was full of horror and grief as he backed up slowly out of the room. Mercy and Fareeha coughed up a storm as the goo floated past them and slowly reformed into a round American flag striped shield with a star in the center, only for it to melt back to the goo. That is beyond weird. Richard looked at Mercy and Fareeha with absolute guilt as he back out of the room farther.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't control it. I can't control it." He said. I couched up a but of dust before he bolted out of the room. The goo reformed into glass cups and all fell to the floor as he left, shattering all over the place. Okay, now I went from confused to curious.

"What in the world just happened!" Mercy asked loudly as she picked herself up, dusting off the broken bits of glass and rock dust off her. Fareeha coughed up dust as Mercy helped her up. Her healing staff in her hand ready to mend what damaged he could have caused to us unintentionally.

"Yeah, he is Victor's son alright. No doubt in my mind anymore. Only Victor could do something like that." Fareeha said as Mercy helped dust her off. I reached down to pick up my handheld. It vanished to goo in my finger tips as I picked it up. 300+ hours in that game all went down the drain. I say again, what the hell happened?!

"I was afraid that would happen. It was long overdue to happen." ATHENA said though the damaged speakers.

"Explain." Mercy ordered.

"The growth in his mind you were worried about, this was caused by it. Or rather a byproduct of it if you want to get technical. " ATHENA answered. What growth? Richard has cancer? Can't Mercy use her healing beam thingy to instantly cure him of it? or is that not how it works. "It is called a Infinity Stone, a source of nearly unlimited power and possibilities. There are six in total, each one controlling a different aspect of the Universe. Richard has one of these stones infused with his Medulla and Cerebellum, it can not be removed in any way without killing him. The stone he has in his brain controls reality around him and how it behaves. Snap of his fingers, anything around him can be what ever he wants. No matter how foolish or insane it may be. Alone it may not be the most powerful but it is the most dangerous and unpredictable of them all. Richard has a series of chips implanted into his head to help remain in control of the stone, instead of it controlling him." So . . . he is basically a god, kinda? Fareeha an Mercy looked to each other as if they were struck with a realization.

"Victor had some he called an Infinity Stone. Power or Reality i think it was? You don't think he . . . he couldn't be stupid enough to . . . his own son?!" Mercy asked.

"You got any better explanation on how he could do THIS like Victor could!" Fareeha answered pointing around the room. Who the hell is Victor? I read about a Victor that was in Over watch years before it got shut down. What was his full name again. Victor Van Dark, Vin Death? I can't remember.

"So, why did he explode like that?" I asked looking around the destroyed room. The goo reformed below me and unknowingly made a pokeball. Weird, looks exactly like a ultra-ball I used to catch the chain of Eevee's I breed. Looks so real, feels real. I wonder if it is a real pokeball?

"The Reality stone acts like a parasite, consumes it's host's life force from the inside. In Richard's case, it always went for his heart. He NEEDS a reactor to power the artificial heart his Father created. Not just to stay alive, but to help contain that much power." ATHENA explained. "Odin, the Norse god, personally took his father to Asgard to help build him a heart to contain that much raw cosmic power. His heart acts as a siphon, draws and expels the excess power his inhibitor chips can't contain. Without it, the Stone will consume him and move on to a new host. Odin figured it was best to have the stone contained to one trustworthy child for now, than risk all that power falling into the wrong hands. One could wipe out half the universe with the snap of their fingers if backed up by the other stones. At least this way the stone will always be moving and harder for the wrong people to find and abuse it's power." Wait. . . . . so he is dead if someone tries taking the stone out, dead if they leave it in, could destroy everything if he isn't careful. Talk about a living hell. Having to keep a close eye on your every thought, every action, every move, or else you will lose control.

Curiosity got the better of me as I only caught half of what the AI said. I held the ball in my hands and pushed the button. It opened up and burst free a shower of light. The light faded as a silver fox creature appered between me and the two adults in the room. Barely a foot tall. It stretched it's legs as it gave a cute yawn of a sort. I looked it at completely in shock as it looked around. Mercy and Fareeha were more along the lines of 'what the hell is that'. It looked at me with a curious expression.

"Vee?" It cried tilting it's head at me. HOLY SHIT! IT'S AN EEVEE! A MOTHER FUCKING REAL SHINY EEVEE! I've loved that pokemon since I was 6 years old! How the hell?! Why the hell?! What the hell?! I don't even know how to react to this honestly. Part of me is excited, other part is still confused.

"Well, that is something you don't see everyday." Fareeha said as Eevee walked up to me. I knelt down and let it sniff my hand. Help establish a good first contact bond if I can. So he destroyed my handheld, used it and sever other items around the room, to make this cute little pile of fluff real. I forgive him for destroying my ancient handheld, good trade off getting a living pokemon out of it. I am going to get some mad credit back at MEKA HQ for this one. I know D. mon loves Pokemon. I wonder what it eats. I doubt I can get it dog food or cat food. I might have to be sharing my meals if I want this pokemon to live.

"Amazing. He. . he created a brand new form of life at will. Tore apart the room to make a previously fictional being real." Mercy noted amazed as Eevee nuzzled my hand. Her fur was so soft, like I was petting silk or pure fluff. I am in heaven. I can die a happy woman now. I held out my arms as it jump in my hands. I picked it up as it still looked at me confused. I wonder what gender she is. . . she is female. Good guess she is female if the 'parts' are the same as with all mammals.

"Eevee." She said looking me dead in the eyes, god damn it those cute eyes can melt even the coldest of hearts. She needs a name. Let's see, I was going to make her a Vaporeon or Jolteon in the game, but seeing as how I can't get any evolution stones here. She will remain a Eevee.

"I'm going to call you Bliss." I said holding her in my arms, paws up againt my chest. She happily nuzzled my face as I pet her. This is amazing, a real pokemon. Oh is D. Mon going to be so jealous. I can see her begging me to let her hold her now.

"That is the power of the Reality Stone. Controls what is and isn't possible. It breaks the laws of time, space, physics, and everything." ATHENA explained. "Miss Song, I regret to inform you that Master Start has stolen your MEKA. He is really moving to get it to the accelerator. I fear he may be planning to start the thing up alone." She said. Wait, he stole my WHAT! I'm going to kill him!

* * *

Richard's POV

I can't believe what happened back there. My head is still pounding from the power surge. I can feel it, that little parasite, coursing though my veins like a poison. I can't wait any longer. Every second I wait, the higher the chance another surge is going to happen. I can not afford to lose it again. Who knows what they think of me now. I'm a monster, a mere child with ungodly power at his finger tips. I need my reactor back, something to get these damn voices out of my head. I got to work fast, and I need results now. No time for the calculations. I'll risk it and fire the damn thing up now if I have to. I had to hijack Hana's suit to get it to the accelerator faster. Surprisingly it looks and behaves a lot like the Hyper-Action-Responce-Equipment, or HARE or short. Looks just like a damn rabbit. Worked with the Korean army to build these damn things in my world. Seems like the over all design hasn't change a whole lot between universes. Mine are modular and cold fission reactor powered. Utilizing the same tech modular Dad uses in the Hulkbuster armor with the piloted variants. I try to make all my designs as adaptable as possible. I can already see several ways I can improve and buff out this suit alone. Maybe the cannons replaceable for starters.

"Sir, was it necessary to steal Miss Song's MEKA. She is rather upset you took her property." ATHENA replied.

"Technically I am not stealing this walking tank. I am borrowing it for a moment. I'll give it back . . . later." I said walking forward though the door the to accelerator. This thing handles pretty nicely, I like it. Runs on some type of sim-sustaining fission or fusion power I believe if I am reading the schematics ATHENA pulled up right. I had it pulled up on Hana's screen, which is cluttered with so much streaming apps and different games. This is the world most expensive and deadliest game console. I had to cross my legs as the hatch closed behind me. Surprisingly comfortable in here, even for my size. I am making my own some time soon once I get settled. Have a feeling I am going to be here a while. "I have no choice ATHENA. We need to stabilize that damn curse now. I can't risk another melt down." I said walking the tank up to the side of the reactor I will be focusing on. I flipped a few buttons and popped out with ease. I jumped out of the suit as it powered down, going up to the bulk of the back plate and pulling the panel off. Exposing the power supply and reactor. I need to be careful. One wrong move and the whole thing detonates. I jumped down to the accelerator power feed and pulled out two oversized jumper cables. Not the best but I do not have much time. I can feel my heart slowly die down with each passing second.

" _Master, you know you want to use us._ " The voices cried out as I attached the jumper cables. I do not want to use that little shit, I hate using it. " _Use us Stark, we can be gods in this world. No one can defeat us._ " No, I don't want to be a god. I want to be normal. I want to be a normal human being for once.

"ATHENA begin powering up the Accelerator now. We are going in hot. I don't care about the odds of failure right now, just do it." I said making my way to the energizing platform. Similar to what Dad used to fix his reactor. I calmly put my hand on my chest. I can feel the reactor slowly dying on me. It needs power now. "Siphon what last bits of power this thing had and direct it straight to the back up link in my heart." I said reaching under my shirt and holding the very thing still keeping me alive. I pull this thing out, there is no turning back till I'm done. I'll have a minute and a half before my batteries run out and I'm dead. Got to make every second count.

"Sir, I have rerouted the power. Are you sure you don't want to wait for the others. Hana and Angela will be here in a minute. Seems like you created something . . . unexpected back there." ATHENA warned. Just as I feared, I'm a monster. I need to regain control.

" _Use us Stark. We can make it easier. Use us, or we'll force you again._ " The voiced begged. I need control NOW!

"No time." I said twisting on my reactor. A strong ping of pain shot though my body as I pulled out my very life source. I unhooked the wire underneath as a cold breeze fulled the cavity. I never thought I'd have to do this again, but I am left with no choice. I am on the clock. minute and a half starts now. The glass folded out and exposed the vibranium core underneath. Barely flickering, it needs re-energized. I pulled it out, ignoring the burning in my fingers as I hooked it to the podium. I put the Reactor beside it as I turned tail and bolted to the starting panel. "Start it up now ATHENA! No time for calulations, We're eye balling it." I ordered matching over to the exit modual. Minute ten. I can hear the enormous machine firing up, I can see the blue line spinning around the electromagnets. I jumped over them as I pulled up a pipe wrench from the ground and hooked it on the crystal node's control valve. Best one I can get a hold of right now. It will due.

"Powering up the Particle accelerator" ATHENA said as a loud rumble etched though out the room. I hooked the wrench to the circular valve control as the blue light spun faster and faster around the ring of magnets. The reactor in Hana's MEKA died down as the ring went faster. "Approching Maximum power." ATHENA warned as the room shook under the strain. I held on to that tool for dear life and took a deep breath. My head kept pounding in pain as my heart never stopped stinging. I summoned what little strength I had and pulled on the wrench. The line broke as it begun to exit the accelerator. Now for the dangerous part. One wrong move and I doom everyone in a hundred square miles. I forced myself to move that wrench, making the blue line cut it's way along the wall. I can hear the yelling now. I grunted and groaned in agony as I forced that line to move. Inch by inch it crawled it's way to the Vibranium node. I can hear Hana's reactor strain and whine as ATHENA forced it to pump out a little more juice. "Sir, the MEKA can't take much more on the strain." ATHENA warned. Just little closer, one more inch. I can feel my heart going out on me now. I wrapped my arm around the wrench as I forced it to move. Thirty seconds left, max. I cried out in pain as I forced the valve to turn more. The line cut though the housing unit and connected with the node. I held the line there as my node struggled to accept the charge.

"Come on you little shit. Charge damn it!" I swore giving the node death glares. It flickered and fluctuated as it debated on whether or not to allow the energy in to re-energize. Ten Seconds, cutting it close here. The node let out a large burst of light as everything around me begun to shut down. "Kill power!" I yelled letting go of the wrench. It went flying back as ATHENA forced Hana's MEKA to shut down. I jumped over the magnets as the blue line dissipated, only to fall face first on the ground as a huge wave of pain swept over me. I can't move, I can't breath. All I feel is deep, agonizing pain all over me as my heart felt like someone was slowly crushing it. ready to spill out from my chest cavity.

"Sir, your reserves are empty. Heart . . . is . . .powering . .down." ATHENA warned as her voice got slower. No, not now. Now when I'm so close. I forced myself to crawl forward as the area around me begun to get fuzzy and static filled. I dragged my pain riddled body across the ground I swear was made of fire to the node. My vision barely holding out as I crawled. Inch by painful inch, toward the Vibranium node. Can't quit Richard, not when you are so close. Not now, not today. I grabbed the podium and forced myself up. My legs were on fire as I grabbed my reactor, glass still folded back. I yanked the node off the housing unit, branding my fingers over the hot metal as I dropped it in the reactor. The glass folded back to closed as my reactor blinked and fluctuated. My vision growing dark as I held my salvation in my hands. I struggled to pull my shirt off to get it to my wire as i fell back to the floor. Head slamming on the hard floor as I begun to black out, with my reactor flashing bright in my eyes under a small pool of my blood. Teasing me at how close I came, yet how far I am.

* * *

(Hana's POV)

I kicked down the door to where ATHENA said was where Richard had my MEKA. Lightgun out and fully loaded as I looked around the room. My MEKA is here alright. He tore open the reactor panel and hooked some over sized wire up to it, with a huge ring going around the half burnt room. I am not happy about this. He took my MEKA, and used her to power some mad science device. Oh he is getting a ass kicking from me today. I don't care that he helped saved Korea from the Gwishin. I gave Bliss to Mercy to keep an eye on while I hunt down the thief.

"Hana, I highly suggest you put that thing away. Richard is in extremely serious trouble right now." Athena warned in a concerned tone. I looked around my MEKA to see if there way anything else wrong with my baby. Nothing obvious, her power is at 16%. I'll plug her in back at base when i get back. For now i need to find. . . . OH SHIT! Richard was inside the middle of the ring, shirt half off in a pool of blood. His reactor flashed the brightest I've ever seen it go not even two feet from his face. I ducked under the structure as i ran over to him. He doesn't look good. Skin already beginning to pale, no sign of him breathing. Now I see why he took my MEKA. He had no choice. I slid across the floor right over to him.

"Richard. Richard you there!" I yelled trying to get any form of response out of him as i turned him over into my lap. His chest had a large circular cavity in it leaking blood and puss, a lone wire hung out. Looked like a plug of some sort.

"His vitals have flat-lined. Hook his reactor back up, quickly!" Athena ordered. His reactor! I patted the ground around me as I looked hastily for it. My hand hit something metallic as I looked directly behind me. the metallic cylinder shined bright back at me. I grabbed it as I and looked under it. Plug that matched the one by his chest. I held him up as I reached for his cord. It was slimy, gooey, nasty, and covered in puss. I had to force myself from bringing back my lunch as I move down to the connection piece. I fumbled with it getting into the reactor as i tried to get it to plug in. This feels beyond strange. His life is literally in my hands. I'll forgive him for stealing my MEKA if he breaths damn it. I can't beat up a corpse. I hooked the plug into the reactor as I held my ear against his chest. I can hear his heart trying to start back up. Brief and erratic beating as it tries to come back to life. I closed my eyes and tried to listen.

"Come on. Beat." I begged listening closer. I literally have his life in my hands. He saved my people and gave Bliss life, only fair that I save his. I held him up more as I listened closer for any sign of life coming back.

* * *

 **That is it people. Year later and I finally got this done. As stated in Beyond the Black, life has been kicking my ass. Barely get any time to write. I will be scaling the Infinity stone's power to Richard's level on control over it. Unlike Thanos or Doctor Strange, he will take a while longer to figure out how to control his stone. We get some in site into the power he wields. I am pretty sure he can create life with the Reality stone without needing the Soul stone. If I am wrong, someone correct me on that. Because I am unsure what the MCU Soul stone even does. Others are either self explanatory or well portrayed. Maybe in Avengers 4 we will get a better look. I am off to bed. I'll edit this in the morning. See you all hopefully sooner. My gamer tag is Dgreen20 if anyone was wondering. I am a and Orisa main, Getting into Brigitte and Moira now as a back up. mostly in silver but plan on climbing higher next season. See you all on the payload or the point.**

 **~Dgreen20**


End file.
